


Serious

by NiteRunner



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteRunner/pseuds/NiteRunner
Summary: After Renee breaks off their engagement, John ends up drowning his sorrows.  He meets Christina who just got jilted by her fiance on their wedding day, they get drunk and wake up married.
Relationships: John Taylor (Duran Duran)/Original Female Character(s), Simon Le Bon/Yasmin Le Bon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

_June 1989 Four Seasons Hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada_

Christina woke up to a fierce pounding in her head, the room spun as she attempted to sit up and her head felt like it was going to split in two at that moment however, so she gave up on that idea and her head fell back down on the pillow, grimacing as she did so. She caught sight of the alarm clock on the bedside table. _Half past noon? What the hell?_ She had never slept that late! She looked around, waking up in a room she didn’t recognize…..wait this wasn’t her hotel room! She remembered that much at least! She closed her eyes as she tried to regain her bearings, she realized then that she felt sore all over and she realized then that she was completely naked under the covers. She looked under the covers-yep she was bare ass naked as was the sexy stranger lying curled up beside her. Christina blushed as she then pulled the sheet back up over her, clutching it against her like a lifeline. _It’s a bit late for that now don’t you think?_ she mentally scolded herself. She glanced around the room. She was completely mortified to discover her wedding gown on the floor along with someone else’s clothes that she did not recognize. Her white designer wedding gown that Eric had had made exclusively for her wedding to him lay in a crumpled heap on the floor along with the white heels and sexy white lingerie she had worn underneath it. Along with her strewn clothes on the floor was a black button down shirt and a pair of black leather trousers. She blushed as she briefly remembered helping him out of those sexy black leather pants only to pleasantly discover that he had been bare ass naked beneath them 

_What exactly happened here last night? What did I do?_ she wondered. A deep blush stained her cheeks as she felt a warm body beside her and a hand snaked itself around her waist. There was definitely someone lying in bed beside her. Christina softly groaned in embarrassment as the man snuggled closer, pressing his face into her neck. _Do I dare even look?_ She wondered, her curiosity getting the best of her. She couldn’t believe this was happening…..waking up in a stranger’s bed in a hotel room that wasn’t her own, this wasn’t the sort of thing she usually did. In fact up until last night she had never even had sex. Then again she had never gotten drunk off her ass before either!

_This is all Eric’s fault!_ Christina reasoned. If he hadn’t stood her up at the altar yesterday she wouldn’t be here in this mess! Taking a deep breath to calm herself Christina dared to turn her head to get a good look at the man lying next to her. Her eyes immediately widened in disbelief as she took in his features, those familiar well defined high cheekbones, strong square jawline and chin, dark elegantly arched eyebrows, that full pouty bottom lip, long dark brown hair…..she swallowed thickly as she closed her eyes. _This isn’t happening! This isn’t happening_ she thought over and over. _That can’t possibly be who I think it is! It just can’t be!_ Christina opened her eyes again, she gasped quietly in disbelief. There was no doubt in her mind this time and her heart started beating faster in her chest at the realization, after all she’d recognize this man anywhere. Her heart surely knew who he was….. There was no denying it; the man lying beside her with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist was none other than John Taylor!

Of course Christina recognized him, after all the years of being a fan, how could she not? _How in the world did this happen?_ Christina wondered. _How in the hell did I end up waking up beside John Taylor?_ They had obviously enjoyed each other, that much was apparent. That would explain the soreness she felt, that was for sure! Then Christina received yet another surprise as she glanced down to see a gold diamond wedding set on her left hand! _Wait a minute! That’s not the platinum and diamond engagement ring that Eric gave me!_ And she briefly wondered what had become of it. _No! We didn’t! Please tell me John and I didn’t get married too!_ Christina thought almost in panic mode now. She grabbed John’s hand and there on his left finger was a gold wedding band! She held up her own hand, her wedding set sparkled in the light as it caught the rays of sunlight streaming into the room, almost as if it was mocking her. She gasped at the size of the diamond on her finger, with the channel set diamonds on each side; it was easily over two carats of diamonds sitting on her finger. How could she not remember getting married to John Taylor? _Oh my, we both must’ve been really plastered last night!_

Christina sighed as she reached out a hand to gently stroke his long brown hair. “John, how in the world did you and I end up here in bed together like this?” They had enjoyed a passionate night together that much was clear but now what she wondered? Their getting married was a drunken mistake after all. How was John going to react when he woke up and found himself married to her, a total stranger? Christina wasn’t sure that she wanted to stick around to see what his reaction would be. _Maybe now would be a good time to get out of here before John wakes up_ she thought to herself. She sighed softly to herself as she bit her lip in thought, how long had she been in love with this man after all? She had always dreamed about what it would be like to be married to him yes….but not like this. This wasn’t some teenage fantasy; he wasn’t just John Taylor from Duran Duran anymore. This man was now her husband, drunken mistake or not, their being married was real. _This can’t be really happening,_ she thought for the millionth time that day. _I can’t deal with this right now, I need to get out of here,_ she thought almost in a panic even as she slowly ran her fingers over his square jaw to brush softly over his lips. He was still so devastatingly handsome and now it appeared that he was hers. They were indeed married in every sense of the word, the marriage had been consummated, there was no way she could have their marriage annulled. _And would I really want to do that?_ she thought briefly. 

Before Christina could even think about moving she felt John stir beside her, tightening his hold on her and she froze, the only sound she could hear was their breathing and the racing of her heart as he woke up to discover her lying beside him. 

John slowly opened his eyes even as he snuggled closer to the warm, soft body lying beside him. His first thought in his alcohol hazed induced mind was that he was with Renee. _Wait a bloody minute, that can’t be right,_ John thought _. Renee broke up with me two weeks ago_ he thought sullenly _. Oh bloody hell, if it’s not Renee, then who is she?_ He wondered as sleep quickly faded to full consciousness. John slowly opened his eyes and as he did so, the first thing he saw was long dark brown hair not blonde like Renee’s. _No definitely not Renee,_ John confirmed _._ Whoever she was, she smelled heavenly, her heated scent beckoned to him and he couldn’t resist as he moved in closer to her to lightly nuzzle her neck. He buried his face in the crook of her neck inhaling deep of her scent as his lips brushed her skin.

Christina couldn’t help herself as she let out a soft moan as he trailed his lips over the curve of her neck before honing in on that sensitive place beneath her ear. His mouth on her skin felt way too good, unlike anything she had ever felt before. He nipped and licked at her neck, the stubble on his square jaw rubbing against her skin even as his hand roamed over her curves. “Absolutely irresistible love,” he purred against her neck as his arousal sprang to life between them. Christina moaned again as she felt him grow hard against her, his erection nudging against her opening as she shifted, pressing herself into him. John moved so that his body hovered over hers, he took her hands in his and held them above her head. He slid his body over hers as he claimed her mouth again; kissing her almost roughly and she whimpered softly as her arms broke free and wrapped themselves around his neck. His hand cupped her breast, his thumb teasing the little nub into a hardened peak before moving lower to her thigh. 

John lifted his head to look at her, he found himself looking into the deepest brown eyes he’d ever seen. Brown, not green like Renee’s. Christina shivered beneath his smoldering gaze, the way his dark brown eyes looked at her, so intense. She felt it all over, especially in her sex. He raised his eyebrow at her and damn if it didn’t turn her on even more. His hand rested possessively on her hip bringing her into direct contact as his hips shifted against hers and he groaned longing to bury himself again deeply into her wet heat. Christina looked at John, her gaze unwavering as she fully returned his heated gaze. “I want you love,” he growled softly, his voice slightly gravelly sounding. 

“Yes, please,” she nodded. “Take me John,” she pleaded just before he shoved his lips to hers in a scorching passionate kiss. Her hands snaked into his long dark brown hair as she gave him a throaty purr of pleasure; her legs cradled his hips as he slid easily this time into her wet heat. He growled softly in pleasure as he sank himself deep inside her. She was so hot, so wet and so tight around him she felt absolutely amazing and he couldn’t help himself as he thrust hard and fast into her. Christina cried out his name, moaning as she tightly grabbed his shoulders, holding on as he drove her into the mattress. Hearing her soft breathy moans and the way she cried out his name only made him want to please her even more, shag her that much harder.

“Look at me love,” he purred huskily, his dark brown eyes looking directly into hers. His gaze caught hers and she found herself unable to look away. His arms tightened around her as he continued to thrust inside her. Finally when the pleasure became too much Christina cried out his name as her orgasm ripped through her and John threw his head back as he let out a low sexy growl as she felt him come hard and deep inside her, his back arching as she cried out his name. His breath came out in rough harsh gasps just before burying his face into her neck, she held him tightly as she felt him coming hard inside her. Finally he dropped down beside her. "You okay there love?" he asked softly as he nuzzled her cheek. 

"Yes," Christina whispered as she snuggled up back against him, he gently stroked her hair away from her face. She sighed as she ran her hand through the soft dark damp hair that covered his chest; he had just the right amount of chest hair, perfect for running her fingers through. Suddenly she had no desire to leave this man and she nodded off in his arms as he held her close.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Night Before…………._

_Christina stood nervously waiting in the chapel as she waited for Eric to show up. He was now an hour late for their wedding and she anxiously wondered if something bad had happened to him. It was like him to be a few minutes late sometimes yes, but never this late. Or maybe he’d gotten caught up yet in another late business meeting she thought almost bitterly. She often wondered what meant more to him: her or his company! She’d been surprised when Eric had suggested they move up their wedding and instead get married this weekend. It had been a whirlwind engagement and Christina hadn’t had time to properly plan their wedding just yet so she had agreed. Besides she didn’t really want a big, fancy wedding anyway. Something small with just the two of them and a couple of witnesses suited her just fine. “Ms. Richardson, there is a phone call for you,” the minister of the chapel told her._

_“Thank you,” Christina replied as she took the phone. “Hello?” she said._

_“Christina darling, it’s me Eric,” he said, his voice sounding unusually quiet and she instantly knew that something wasn’t quite right._

_“Eric! Where are you?” Christina asked anxiously. “I’ve been waiting for you for almost an hour! You said you’d be here at 5!” “Eric?” she questioned again when he didn’t say anything. “What is going on? What are you not telling me here?” she asked trying to ignore the icy stab of dread she suddenly felt. She heard Eric breathe a deep sigh before he finally answered._

_“I can’t make it tonight I’m afraid,” he answered firmly but his voice sounded funny._

_“Oh?” Christina replied. “I’m guessing something came up at the last minute then like it always does.” And it was her turn to sigh. “Fine we’ll just postpone the wedding, maybe next weekend then?”_

_“No, you don’t understand, there’s not going to be a wedding ever, period,” Eric said quietly._

_“What? What are you saying Eric?” Christina asked, her voice a quiet whisper._

_“Christina, darling, please don’t make this any harder than it has to be alright? I simply cannot marry you, I found someone who is shall we say more suitable,” he finally said._

_“Oh I see,” Christina said, immediately understanding, her voice deadly calm. She shouldn’t of been too surprised, after all his family had made it no secret of what they thought about her, that they did not think her a suitable match for their oldest son. “Let me guess, you found yourself some rich heiress, am I right?” Christina sneered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “You cold, heartless bastard! How could you even do this to me? I thought we meant something to each other, but I guess I was a fool for ever believing that you actually loved me.”_

_“Christina, you don’t understand,” he began but she cut him off._

_“No I understand perfectly,” she snarled. “Do you not think I don’t have eyes and ears? I know what your so called perfect family really thinks of me, I’ve heard all the gossip that I’m not good enough for you. Too bad you let mommy and daddy do all your thinking for you. Maybe one day you’ll grow a pair and start to think for yourself but I doubt it,” she hissed at him. “I’ll be sending the ring back.”_

_“No, you don’t have to, it’s yours,” he said._

_“Oh what? As a consolation prize for poor little Christina?” she said coldly. “I don’t want to keep anything that you gave me!”_

_“Fine then. Keep it, pawn it, toss it, I don’t really care,” Eric retorted, his voice rising. “Look, take two weeks off and when you’ve calmed down, we’ll discuss this in a reasonable manner,” he said as though he was explaining things to a child and Christina felt her temper flare at the condescending tone in his voice._

_“What could there possibly be to discuss? I think you’ve made it perfectly clear that we are through, I’m not stupid. Actually you did me a favor, I’m glad I found out what kind of man you really are. I feel sorry for the woman you do end up marrying actually,” Christina hissed at him._

_“Look just take the next two weeks off, it’s paid time off and the room is paid for through the weekend, we’ll talk then I promise,” Eric said and then the phone line went dead. Just like that, end of discussion. Christina’s hand shook as she replaced the phone back in the cradle; the bastard had actually hung up on her!_

_Christina smiled brightly as she turned around to face the minister. “Sorry but it looks like there won’t be a wedding tonight, it seems that something has come up and my fiancé won’t be able to make it after all,” she said. “Sorry to have wasted your time,” she said quietly as she threw down her wedding bouquet on the chapel pew and walked out of the hotel’s wedding chapel trying her best to ignore the looks of pity she was receiving._

_Her whole body shook with anger, really the nerve of that man! She really thought he was a better man than that but it looked like she had been wrong, Again. “Well I guess that explains all of the recent “late night meetings” she thought, thoroughly disgusted. Christina headed to the hotel bar, right now all she wanted was to drink herself into oblivion and forget this day had even happened, forget Eric had ever happened. “Well there’s 6 months I can never get back but I can sure as hell try to forget about **him,** ” she said as she sat down at the bar. Reaching up she removed her bridal veil headpiece and sat it down forcefully on the counter. “Rum and coke please,” she said to the bartender who stepped up to take her order. “But with more rum than coke,” she added and the bartender nodded before sitting her drink down on the counter. Christina immediately drank it down in one gulp. “Another one please, and a shot of tequila this time,” she said. The bartender gave her a look but said nothing as instead he simply gave her another rum and coke along with a shot of tequila and sat them down in front of her. _

_She downed the shot and then started on her second drink, a bit more slowly this time. A tear slowly ran down her cheek, she couldn’t believe Eric had actually dumped her and on their wedding day no less! And the way he had done it, over the phone…. Guess he was too much of a coward to tell me to my face she thought miserably. So I wonder who mommy and daddy picked out for him? Probably some blonde air headed bimbo who’s never had to work a day in her life Christina thought nastily as she wiped her tears away. “No,” she told herself. “Don’t you dare shed anymore tears over that bastard, he’s not worth it!” She decided to use her sudden two week vacation wisely and that would include finding another job, with her skills she didn’t doubt that she’d find one. Working with Eric in the same company was something that she knew she couldn’t deal with. The sooner she put more distance between them, the better. But for now she would at least try to enjoy the rest of her weekend in Vegas. She finished her drink, before just as quickly ordered another one. Christina knew she would have one hell of a hangover come tomorrow but right now she didn’t really give a damn._

_John sat slumped at the bar; he was already on his third beer. He still couldn’t believe that Renee had broken their engagement and walked out on him. But indeed she had. All her clothes and belongings had been packed up and were along with Renee on their way to Paris. A tear than another one slowly made their way down his cheek, and he sniffed quietly not even bothering to wipe them away. He and Renee had been together for so long, she had been his world and now that she was gone, he actually felt lost without her. Sure they had been having problems lately and they had been fighting more often but he never imagined that she would actually leave him. Well I suppose that’s another failed relationship for the books he thought miserably. Right now he wanted so badly to do a line….just one to ease the pain he was feeling right now…...and that’s one reason why she left you bloody idiot he mentally scolded himself. That was one of the major reasons they had fought even more than usual, John’s drinking and his drug habit. John knew she had been right and tried to quit but he could feel himself slipping even further into a downward spiral. The day she had left, he had taken the last of his stash and emptying the vials he had then flushed the drugs down the toilet. That had been two weeks ago and he hadn’t done a line since then. He kept waiting for Renee to call but after two weeks had gone by he knew it was over between them for good, Renee was gone, she wasn’t coming back and the sooner he accepted it and got on with his life, the better. “Well I had a life before Renee, I guess she really wasn’t the one after all,” John mused as he took a long sip of his beer._

_For whatever reason, Christina chose that moment to look up and there sitting at the end just two seats away from her was a gorgeous looking guy with long dark brown hair that almost reached his shoulders. Funny how she hadn’t noticed him before, he was gorgeous, from what she could see of him anyway. There was just something familiar about him, she couldn’t quite put her finger on it, it was like she knew him from somewhere before but she was certain that they had never met._ _No way would I ever forget meeting someone as gorgeous as him she thought._ _He seemed to be deep in thought in his own little world because he never even looked up. But then he must’ve felt her looking at him because at that moment he looked up at her, his dark brown eyes looking straight at her._

_Christina got a good look at him right then and felt her breath hitch in her throat as he continued to look at her. Oh my! That can’t possibly be who I think it is! Okay now I know I’m tipsy no way is that John Taylor sitting there! She thought as she turned her attention back to her drink. That would explain why he had looked so familiar then! He was downright sexy, breathtakingly gorgeous even. He had a square jawline that she wouldn’t mind running her hand over, and a pouty, kissable full bottom lip. He was wearing well-fitting black leather trousers and a black button-down shirt with the first few buttons already undone, showing off a wide expanse of dark chest hair and she suddenly found herself wondering what it would feel like to run her fingers through it, if it was as soft as it looked. Christina immediately looked away as she felt herself blushing, hoping he hadn’t noticed. She took a long swallow of her drink, noting it was almost empty. She intended to drink until she forgot that Eric had ever existed. She just wanted to make it all go away and forget that today had ever happened!_

_John looked up to see a stunning brunette looking over at him. He noticed a slight blush stain her cheeks before she looked away. He surprised even himself by hoping to catch her eye again. He frowned as he watched her sitting there all by herself clearly bent on drinking herself into oblivion. He noticed that it appeared she had been crying. Who on earth was the bloody fool that made that beautiful creature cry he couldn’t help but wonder. Maybe she could use some company he thought. A beautiful woman like that shouldn’t be sitting there all alone John thought as he left his seat and made his way over to her._

_Suddenly she felt a presence and when Christina dared to look up again, she found him standing right next to her, that intense gaze of his still on her. Oh my! Christina thought, almost falling out of her seat whether it was from all the alcohol she had consumed or at the realization that it really was him! She couldn’t believe it but that really was John Taylor standing right there in front of her. She didn’t let on that she knew who he was but instead smiled at him. This time John smiled at her and she felt like her heart had stopped, he had the most beautiful smile. He literally took her breath away. Christina felt herself blush a bit as she smiled shyly back at him. John didn’t know who this woman was but whenever he looked at her, he felt his heart literally skip a beat._

_“Hiya, mind if I join you love?” he asked and she practically melted into a puddle at his feet. He was looking right into her eyes and he had the most gorgeous, deepest brown eyes she had ever seen. “You look like you could use someone to talk to,” he added._

_“Sure, go ahead,” Christina heard herself answer. “You have no idea, but yeah I could use the company.” Christina said softly with a sad smile as she looked back down at her empty glass. John noticed then the white wedding gown she was wearing, the material clung tantalizingly to her full hips, she was all curves and softly rounded and John had a sudden desire to get his hands on those curves, to learn every inch of her. Suddenly it all made sense and it actually made his heart hurt a little at the thought of her getting jilted on her wedding day. No wonder she was drowning her sorrows and looking so sad._

_“Want to talk about it?” John asked gently. “I promise I’m a good listener.” Christina looked up at John giving him a slight half smile._

_“Yeah okay,” she consented._

_“Come on love; let’s take this somewhere a bit more private yeah?” John said as he slid off the stool. He offered his hand to Christina; she looked at him for a moment before slowly smiling as she slipped her hand into his. John ordered them a couple of beers before taking her by the hand and leading her to a secluded booth at the very back of the bar._

_Once they were seated and their beers brought out to the table, John looked at Christina expectedly and she sighed. “Ever have those days where you just wish you could forget that it even happened or even that it happened to someone else not you?”_

_“Of course love, more than I care to remember,” John said softly._

_“I guess I should at least tell you my name first,” Christina said. “Well my name is Christina, and I just got left at the altar by my now ex-fiance.” John gasped softly, what a cold heartless prick! “I was so worried that something bad had happened to Eric and then he calls and just like that the cold heartless bastard calls off our wedding and I got dumped,” she finished with a shrug of her shoulders, trying to smile but not quite succeeding._

_“Oh love, I’m so sorry that happened to you. Well my name is John, and it seems that you and I are two of a kind then, I was engaged and Renee broke up with me two weeks ago,” John said as he quietly drank a bit of beer. “I guess I have no one but myself to blame though. All the drinking, the drugs.” Noting the surprised look on Christina’s face, he then said. “Guess you hadn’t heard about that one huh? Renee tried to get me to stop but I couldn’t or wouldn’t, she said I didn’t need them. That it was either her or them. The irony is the day that she left is the day I stopped using, haven’t done a line in two weeks now. But’s it too late, it’s still not gonna bring her back,” John added sadly._

_John! So I was right, it is him Christina thought. “I’m really sorry Renee left you,” Christina said softly as she took his hand in hers. “She was right about one thing though, you don’t need the drugs. You have so much talent; you are literally the best bassist I’ve ever heard. Don’t waste it, just be yourself. That’s all you need right?” she smiled._

_“Thank you for that love,” John smiled. Amazingly enough her words made him feel a bit better. “Well I’m glad I met you tonight Christina, I really don’t want to be alone right now and I don’t think you do either,” John said setting his glass down._

_“No you’re right about that. So let’s just keep each other company. I just want to forget that this day ever even happened,” she said as she finished off her drink while John did the same. John had more drinks sent to the table. John and Christina sat and talked, the more they did the more they found they had in common. “You want to know the real reason why Eric left me?” Christina asked at last. John nodded for her to continue. “He said he found someone more suitable,” she said slowly with a bitter laugh. “His rich family thinks I’m not good enough for him because I’m not some rich silver spoon heiress and I actually work for a living. Well now it seems that I need to find a new job because I can’t work with him there,” she mused. “All this time I thought he really loved me but I was obviously a fool for believing that.”_

_“If I really loved a woman then nothing would keep me from being with her,” John said honestly. “Your ex-fiancé was a bloody fool to ever let someone as wonderful as you to get away.” Christina blushed and she knew that John really did mean what he said. John took her hand, covering it with his own. “You deserve someone better than him love, he clearly doesn’t deserve you,” he said as he brought her hand up slowly to his lips kissing the back of her hand. Christina shivered as his lips brushed the back of hand. Just that one brush of his lips on her skin had her wanting all kinds of things from him….wanting him to touch and kiss more than just the back of her hand for starters!_

_She was very attracted to him, there was no question about it, and she was having very naughty thoughts of what he could do to her, of what she’d like him to do to her, with her. And what she’d love to do to him. She felt her face burn at such thoughts of him. Christina couldn’t believe that a man as sexy as John was, was actually flirting with her, and she surprised herself by flirting back with him, his attention was focused solely on her and she found herself slowly losing any inhibitions she had._


	3. Chapter 3

_John moved closer draping his arm around her shoulders; he was so close she could feel his body heat. He loved how she wore her hair up showing off the graceful curve of her neck. Suddenly unable to resist, he leaned over getting a whiff of her soft perfume, that combined with the scent of her skin was a heady combination that drove him crazy. Unable to stop himself he suddenly nuzzled her neck. “You smell absolutely wonderful love,” he whispered, his sexy voice right against her ear, slightly rough sounding and she shivered as he caught the lobe of her ear between his teeth then ran his tongue slowly from her ear down the side of her neck leaving tremors in their wake._

_“John….” She gasped, her voice shaky from the sudden wave of desire that flooded through her as his mouth caressed her neck, lightly nibbling. She was surprised to hear him breathing slightly heavy as he lifted his head._

_He looked at her, his dark brown eyes intense, thoughtful. “You’re really beautiful love, you know that?” John said honestly as he cradled the side of her face. Christina lowered her eyes, blushing even as she scoffed at him._

_“You’re just saying that because you’re drunk,” she softly said, teasing him._

_“No love, you’re wrong about that, I really mean it, here let me show you,” he purred as he suddenly shoved his lips to hers. The unexpected jolt of electricity she felt the moment his lips captured hers was unreal as it completely sent her senses reeling. He kissed her slowly, letting out a soft growl as her mouth opened up beneath his as he deepened the kiss, the tip of his tongue nudging at her lips; she whimpered softly almost purring as her hands slid up into the hair at the nape of his neck. And both were breathless when they finally pulled away, his eyes darkened from the intensity of that kiss “Believe me now do you love?” he growled as he pulled away briefly. Her answer was to grab his face in her hands and pull him back down towards her; she nibbled on that deliciously full bottom lip of his as she kissed him lustily._

_Bloody hell but she excited him like no other woman ever had and he found himself wanting more, a lot more of her. “Marry me Christina,” he breathed suddenly against her mouth before catching her lips with his again._

_“Marry you? Are you crazy John? I mean I just met you….we hardly know each other,” Christina replied shocked and suddenly feeling quite light headed. She couldn’t believe John Taylor had just asked her to marry him! Her? Surely he was having her on!_

_“Well seeing as we both got jilted by our exes, why don’t you and I get married?” John suddenly asked her. “I mean why not?”_

_“What, are you serious?” she asked again. “Wait you’re actually serious aren’t you?” Christina asked._

_“Yes, one of my greatest fears is being alone,” John admitted quietly. Christina understood that all too well. They were two lonely souls……maybe just maybe they could help each other through this. Maybe that was why fate had decided to throw them together tonight._

_“Yes,” she finally answered. “If you are absolutely sure this is what you want, then yes I will.” Christina didn’t know if it was from all the alcohol she had consumed because she had never done anything so reckless as to accept a perfect strangers marriage proposal! But then why not? She reasoned. You only live once after all and this wasn’t some random stranger after all, this was John Taylor! What could there possibly be to think about? She’d be crazy to say no!_

_“You will?” John smiled as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her in a tongue filled kiss._

_“Yes, I’ll marry you,” she answered again. “I take back what I said about wanting to forget this day, because I never want to forget this, ever,” she said softly kissing him back._

_“So what are we waiting for, let’s go ahead and get married yeah?” John said, giving her a devilish smile. Christina couldn’t believe this was happening, that they were actually about to do this. Eric may not have wanted her but John did and she was going to take this chance and run like hell with it._

_“Yes let’s do this,” Christina agreed as John took her by the hand and helped her out of the booth. They laughed as they staggered against each other, Christina leaning against him before falling into his arms. “Whoops! Guess I drank more than I thought. Think I might be a little drunk,” she whispered then giggled. “We’re quite a pair aren’t we?” She laughed as John caught her and just held her for a moment._

_“That we are,” John agreed, laughing along with her. John being somewhat able to hold his liquor then wrapped his arm around Christina and walked her out of the bar. Before they caught a cab to find the nearest wedding chapel, Christina went into the ladies room to freshen up a bit. She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror, the high blush on her cheeks. Was she actually going to go through with this? She’d been in love with that man all her life and so why not? At least John wanted her even if Eric didn’t. “To hell with Eric! I’m marrying John! End of discussion!” she told herself firmly as she placed the veil on her head pinning it carefully into place. When Christina came out she found John waiting for her._

_“There you are love, I was afraid that maybe you had changed your mind,” he confessed._

_Christina smiled at John as she placed her hand on his cheek. “Not at all. Now then let’s go but I need to get rid of this first she said as she removed the platinum and diamond engagement ring from her finger._

_“Here let me love,” John said as he took the ring from her and threw it into the fountain in the hotel lobby._

_“John, I can’t believe you just did that!” Christina giggled as the ring hit the water with a plop before sinking to the bottom._

_“The only ring you’ll be wearing is mine love,” he said as he kissed her again. John hailed them a cab and a mere few minutes later they found themselves in a Tiffany and Co jewelry store._

_Christina nearly gasped in disbelief as John went to the counter to look at rings and the ones he was looking at had to be worth thousands! “John, please don’t get me an expensive ring okay?” she whispered into his ear. She was quite tipsy but not enough so that she wanted John to spend a small fortune on a ring for her!_

_John just simply smiled as he turned to face her. “You deserve only the best, so just let me spoil you a little alright love?” Christina looked at him before she reluctantly agreed. “Ah can I see this one please?” John asked as he finally found one he liked. The jeweler took out the ring and Christina gasped when she saw the ring John had chosen for her, it was stunning. It took her breath away and John smiled even more as he watched her reaction, he had chosen a_ _cathedral style engagement ring. The center stone was a stunning 2 carat cushion cut framed by a V-style prong setting. The band was adorned with shimmering round cut diamonds, eight on each side that cascaded down the cathedral shoulders. John took her hand in his and slid the ring on her left ring finger, it was a perfect fit and Christina could only stare at the beautiful ring he had just placed on her finger, yes it was beautiful but it was a bit much!_

_“Do you like it love?” John asked hopefully._

_“Yes it’s beautiful, but a bit much don’t you think?” Christina whispered. She didn’t want him spending too much money on a ring for her. “But I do love it, it’s absolutely perfect.”_

_“Then it’s yours love. That ring was made for you, it was meant to be yours and don’t worry I can easily afford it,” John assured her as he closed his hand over hers. He then chose a matching wedding band set with six diamonds while Christina chose a gold wedding band for John. She couldn’t stop looking at the ring John had placed on her finger; to be honest she hadn’t been expecting such a ring from him. Hell she still couldn’t believe that this was happening, it all seemed so unreal. But for John to have given her a ring he must be taking it seriously and that thought made her smile. The ring he had chosen for her was simply stunning and looked way better than that monstrosity of a ring that Eric had given her. John smiled at Christina as she glanced at her ring yet again, she was absolutely beautiful and even more so when she smiled. “Well love, we got the rings, now what do you say to finding a wedding chapel?” he asked. She nodded and he took her hand in his. They headed to the Little White Chapel located just on the Las Vegas Strip. John and Christina walked in, more like they stumbled in and were immediately greeted by the minister of the chapel. “Hello there, this beautiful woman and I are here to get married,” John declared._

_The minister took one look at the smiling couple, they were absolutely determined to get married even if they seemed a bit, um, intoxicated at the moment. “Of course, right this way and we’ll get started,” the minister agreed. A witness for the wedding was found and Christina and John stepped up to the altar. John could see how nervous Christina was and he reached for her hands, taking them in his as he smiled reassuringly at her, entwining his fingers with hers. Christina smiled back at John. Married. She was about to be married to John Taylor, this was real and it was happening. John and Christina said their vows, and after the exchanging of rings the minister declared them husband and wife. “_ _By the power vested in me in the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. John, you may kiss your bride. John gave her a devilishly sexy smile as he pulled her into him; lowering his head to her height he kissed her, gently at first then more passionately as the kiss quickly grew with intensity. Christina wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back just as hungrily._

_All too aware of where they were, Christina broke the kiss as they came up for air. She pressed her forehead against his, as she tried to calm her racing heart and emotions. Just that kiss alone had her wanting so much more. Christina looked up at John, her dark brown eyes intense. “I think maybe we should take this back to the hotel my love,” she whispered low into his ear._

_John raised his eyebrow at her. “_ _I couldn’t agree more love. I can’t wait to have you all to myself so I can properly ravish you. You’re mine now Mrs. Taylor,” he whispered, his voice slightly husky just before he kissed her again._

_Mrs. Taylor. I definitely like the sound of that Christina thought with a grin,_

_The minister smiled at the couple he had just married, those two were clearly meant to be together. “It is with great honor that I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Nigel John Taylor.” The other couples waiting to get married congratulated them. John and Christina then signed the marriage certificate and that was that, they were now officially and legally married._

_Unable to wait any longer to be with his new bride, John hurried them out of the chapel to the waiting limo that was parked outside. The limo driver opened the back passenger door for them and after John helped Christina get settled in the back seat, shut the door behind them. “Back to the hotel please,” John informed the driver and then they were off back to the hotel. John took Christina’s hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze. Christina sat beside him still somewhat shocked. She had come to Vegas to marry Eric and somehow she now found herself married to John Taylor! Christina was now Mrs. John Taylor! She still couldn’t believe it had actually happened, that they were now married._

_Is this some sort of weird dream? Christina wondered. If it was, she didn’t want to wake up anytime soon!_

_Christina was startled out of her thoughts as she felt John’s lips on her neck. “What are you thinking about there love?” he purred as he leaned in to nuzzle her neck._

_Christina sighed as she melted into him, his lips on her neck felt absolutely wonderful….she turned her head so she could look into those dark brown eyes of his. “Just about how wonderful of a day this turned out to be after all. Thank you for that John,” she said softly._

_“The same could be said for you as well love,” John said as he gently cradled the side of her face in his hand and she snuggled into his touch. Their eyes met and she shivered, he was practically smoldering at her. Feeling rather bold by all the liquid courage she had consumed earlier, she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. It was spontaneous combustion the moment her lips touched his, every time they kissed John found himself wanting more from her, bloody hell he wanted all of her and he very well let her know it as he returned her hungry kiss. John let out a soft moan as she deepened the kiss, he couldn’t get enough of her at that moment as he pulled her across his lap. His breath hitched as she slowly ran a hand seductively up his leather clad thigh, closer to his throbbing erection. John let out a soft groan as her hand brushed over the bulge in his black leather trousers. She heard a soft growl of pleasure from John and that was all the warning she got as in an instant he had her pulled completely across his thighs so that she was straddling his lap. But Christina wasn’t quite finished as she leaned in to nuzzle and nip at his pierced ear, after all she had quite a few years’ worth of fantasies built up and she intended to fulfill every last one of them! “Easy there love,” he cooed as she slid a hand between them and continued to stroke him through the black leather._

_“I want you John,” Christina purred as she suddenly caught his full bottom lip between her teeth and tugged._

_He groaned into her neck, he was already hard from her touch, if she kept that up he wouldn’t make it back to the hotel! “You tempting little minx,” John growled, his breathing harsh as he took her hands in his, placing them around his neck. “I want you too, love, but let’s wait until we get back to the hotel at least yeah? Until then however,….” He smirked as he suddenly buried his face between the cleavage of her breasts, nuzzling and licking the skin there as his hand cupped one full breast through the fabric of her wedding gown, his thumb slowly circled her nipple and she moaned unable to keep quiet. John quickly shoved his lips to hers swallowing her moans as they snogged the rest of the way back to the hotel._

_They were both quite wound up when they arrived back at the hotel. John flung the back limo door open and practically hauled Christina out from the back he was in such a hurry to get her inside and up to his hotel room. Once they entered the hotel, John took her hand as they practically ran to the elevator. Once they were inside the elevator, John pressed the button for the 5th floor and the moment the doors closed behind him, John took Christina in his arms, kissing her passionately as his hands roamed over her body pressing her close against him. They snogged the whole way there, and both were breathless by the time they reached their floor. The doors opened and John dragged Christina down the hall. Wrapped in each other’s arms they kissed passionately as they made their way to John’s hotel room, he was so wound up when he reached his hotel room; he fumbled as he tried to unlock the door with the card key. Finally succeeding in unlocking it, he opened the door and they both stumbled in the door. John closed the door behind them, making sure the bolt was in place. He couldn’t keep his hands off Christina this time as he immediately pulled her into his arms again._

_In the blink of an eye John had Christina up against the wall with his body pressed into hers, he gave her a smoldering look before he took her lips in a hungry kiss, kissing her as if he couldn’t get enough of her as he devoured her lips with his. Christina smiled against his lips as she felt his erection pressing into her even through the leather of his black trousers. “Maybe we should have something brought up?” John asked as he broke his lips from hers._

_“All I need right now is you,” Christina purred against his lips. “The only thing I’m hungry for is you my love.”_

_John inhaled sharply just before he shoved his lips back to hers again, just hearing how much she wanted him turned him on more than he ever thought possible. He kissed her, his lips hard and insistent against hers. Her tongue sought his and he groaned into her mouth as he flicked his tongue against hers. His hand which had been resting on her hip suddenly pulled her up flush against him. He slid his hand up beneath her dress, hiking up her skirt, his hand smoothing over the silkiness of her thigh and the white silk stockings she wore. She gave him a naughty look as she lifted her leg up and wrapped it around his hip moving against his erection. He gripped her hips pulling her closer to him. The pressure of her moving against him felt too damn good and John groaned as he cupped her curvy backside in his hands squeezing her wonderfully shapely rounded bottom even as he thrust against her. Giving her a sudden evil grin, his hand disappeared beneath her skirt once more. He fingered the edge of her lace panties before rubbing her sex through the lacy material. She was absolutely dripping, her panties were soaked with the evidence of her desire and she was so hot she nearly burned him. Her head fell back as she moaned at his touch. “You’re so hot and wet for me already love, bloody hell that turns me on, I could take you right here, right now, just like this,” he growled. Hell but he couldn’t wait to get inside her. “I think we need to get you out of that dress now love,” he whispered against her lips._

_“So what are you waiting for Mr. Taylor? I’m all yours,” she whispered seductively as her fingers grazed the waistband of his leather trousers._

_“I promise you won’t have to wait very much longer there love,” John purred as he walked Christina backwards toward the bed. He trailed his lips down her neck to her shoulder before he slipped first one strap then the other one down with his teeth. He buried his face in the crook of her neck placing soft nipping kisses there. “Your skin…..it’s so soft love and you smell so good,” he rasped as his hands slid down her back, his fingers finding the zipper of her dress. Slowly he slid the zipper down, letting his fingers trail over the exposed skin in a feather light caress. Her wedding gown fell to the floor in a puddle of white lace and silk, Christina stepped out of the gown careful not to get her heels caught in it. Christina stood before John in nothing but her heels, a_ _sheer white lace bustier with matching panties and sheer white seamed stockings. John felt the air leave his lungs as she stood there before him, she was simply the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Christina actually blushed a little, no man, not even Eric had ever seen her naked. Or almost naked that is. He reached out a hand to gently cradle the side of her face; she covered his hand with hers as she leaned into his touch. Reaching up he removed the pins from her hair, letting her long dark brown hair fall down her back in a mass of waves, he couldn’t wait to feel her hair brushing over his skin. “You are so beautiful love,” he murmured as he kissed her deeply until they were both breathless._

_Impatient to feel his bare skin beneath her hands, she started unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands trembled as Christina fumbled with the buttons on John’s shirt before with a soft growl of her own she finally just yanked at his shirt, ripping it open as buttons flew off everywhere at once. The sound of buttons hitting the floor could be heard along with their heavy breathing as the passion between the two of them grew in intensity. In her haste to get him naked, Christina practically ripped John’s shirt off him as she removed it from the waistband of his trousers. She smoothed the material over his broad shoulders, John grabbed the shirt from her, tossing it on the floor, then her hands were smoothing over his chest, her fingers trailing in the soft dark hair there. She caressed his nipples, running her fingers over them before pressing her face into his chest, kissing and nuzzling his chest, her tongue darted out tasting his skin, she slowly licked at his nipple, taking the tight bud between her teeth as her hands reached for the fastening on his black leather trousers. She loved the way he smelled and he tasted even better, the lingering scent of his cologne had her senses reeling and she couldn’t get close enough. She was careful as she lowered the zipper over the bulge in the front of his trousers, she couldn’t wait to get her hands on him! She slipped her hand inside only to discover that he was completely naked beneath all that sexy black leather. “Mmmmmm….” Christina purred as she wrapped her hand around him or most of him anyway, that erection of his was impressive, long and so very thick. “This is a nice surprise my love,” she purred as she took him in her hand and began to stroke his hard length, John closed his eyes in pleasure as she gently squeezed him, damn but she had him harder than he’d ever been. He moaned, burying his face in the side of her neck, thrusting his hips as she touched him, lightly running her nails over the sensitive tip._

_“Christina, no more love,” he panted, his voice raspy against her neck. “If you keep this up, I’m going to end up coming in your hand. I’d much rather come inside you instead love, bloody hell I just want to throw you down on that bed and shag you until we both can’t even move,” he warned. “Help me get these off,” he demanded softly and Christina helped John out of his pants, peeling the black leather off him. “You, my darling are still way overdressed, I very much want you naked, now love,” he purred as he pulled her to him. He kissed her neck, trailing his lips over her skin, licking and sucking, then nipping at her ear then trailing his lips down to her shoulder before moving back up and catching her lips in a frenzied, passionate kiss while his hands busied themselves with the silky drawstrings of the lacy bustier she was wearing. “Bloody hell that’s so sexy on you love,” he panted as he cupped her full breasts, palming them in his hands as he circled her nipples with his thumbs through the lace, the added stimulation made her moan as her nipples tightened into almost unbearable hard peaks._

_“John,” she half moaned, half sighed, breathless. In an instant he had the bustier untied and the scrap of white lace and silk fell to the floor._ _John pounced on her breasts, taking a nipple hungrily into his mouth. He suckled her deeply as his lips and teeth nibbled and teased the taut peaks. "John," she moaned as her hands threaded into his hair. His teeth scraped against one tight bud sending a jolt straight to her core. She moved her hips against his erection wanting to get him closer, wanting to get him inside her. She held his head close to her breasts as his lips and tongue continued to tease her wet nipples into tight little buds while his hand slipped down between them, pushing aside the white lace he cupped her bare sex and began to stroke her, he slipped his finger inside her circling her clit and Christina moaned as she clenched around him. John smiled at her reaction, she was hot and slick and more than ready for him as her hips lifted against his hand._

_John removed his hand as he raised his head to look at her, giving her a sinfully wicked grin. Her face was flushed and her dark brown eyes glazed with desire. “Like that did you? Good, because I’m only just getting started with you, you naughty little minx,” he drawled out. She trembled at his words; a husky promise of what was yet to come and that smoldering, seductive look he was giving her was enough to leave her wetter than she already was. “Get that sexy ass of yours on the bed love,” he growled softly at her as he lightly swatted her behind. Taking her hand, John led Christina to the huge king sized bed. She smiled at the size of the bed, just the perfect size for playing on! John gently lowered Christina to the bed, moving his body over hers. He placed gentle kisses on her breasts before kissing his way down her belly. He stopped to lovingly kiss and nip at her hipbone. He sat back on his heels between her legs. “Lift up for me love,” he said softly and as she did so he tugged down her white lacy panties down over her legs and tossed them over the side of the bed. He ran a hand over one stocking clad leg, those thigh highs were so damn sexy on her and it was such a turn on for him to see her wearing them. “So damn sexy love,” he purred as he ran a hand over one stocking clad leg. “Just when I didn’t think I could get any more turned on…” he growled his fingers toying with the band of her thigh highs. “You’ll have to wear these for me again darling,” he whispered against her skin as he suddenly leaned down and kissed her inner thigh. Christina moaned as John pulled her stockings down inch by inch as he kissed every bit of skin that he uncovered. First one then the other and those were tossed over the side of the bed, leaving her trembling in anticipation of what he was going to do next. Finally he had her completely naked but she was so beautiful it had been worth the extra time it had taken him to undress her._ _John just stared in amazement at the beautiful woman lying naked beneath him, she was so beautiful, a temptress that beckoned to him, he had never felt such desire for any other woman before._


	4. Chapter 4

_Suddenly his hands and mouth were upon her as he touched and kissed her everywhere at once, Christina moaned her body enflamed with desire as his lips and hands learned every tantalizing curve. She shivered as he settled himself between her legs. His hand gripped her thigh as he nuzzled her inner leg before moving higher as he breathed in her heated feminine scent. He closed his mouth on her his tongue dipping in to get a taste of her. “John, please,” Christina moaned, begging as her hands gently fisted in his long dark brown hair. He moaned against her opening as he sampled her, her taste was simply exquisite. He slowly lapped at her, wanting to, needing to get a taste of her. He wanted more, to taste her fully this time until she came but he knew he wouldn’t last much longer if he did. This would simply have to do for now. But he fully intended on pleasuring her thoroughly next time. And there would definitely be a next time and many more after that. “John, please,” she whined as she squirmed against him. John lifted his mouth from her giving her a devilish smile as he stalked his way back up her body. He settled his body over hers, kissing her hard as he pressed her body into the bed. “John, make love to me now, please,” she whispered against his mouth as she reached for his erection, guiding him._

_“I’m here love and believe me I intend to do just that,” he growled as he reached for her legs, catching her under her knees opening her wide open for him. His hips surged forward, sliding swiftly into her and Christina cried out grasping his arms as he filled her completely. A brief stab of pain and then it was over. He gasped as he slid into her completely, he had to pause for a moment as he caught his breath, she was so damned tight and snug around him. He’d heard her cry of pain and immediately went still, it was either that or he was going to come right then, she felt so good around him, way too damned good. “Are you alright love? Was this your first time?” he asked, his words a hushed whisper._

_“Yes,” Christina answered, her face blushing furiously. “But it’s okay now, you feel so good inside me,” she purred as she nipped at his throat. “So how about you finish what you started there Mr. Taylor?” she suggested as she wriggled beneath him._

_“You’re killing me here love,” he panted against her neck. “You’re so tight, so wet I could come inside you right now, but I’d rather you come with me darling,” he purred as he began thrusting slow and deep inside her._

_Christina purred his name as she wrapped her arms and legs around him pulling him in deeper as she locked her heels at his back. His hips rolled against hers, her own hips arching as she met and matched every thrust. With his hands braced on either side of her, he raised himself up and she cried out as he withdrew almost all the way before plunging back hard and deep inside her. Skin to skin, Christina grabbed at his back, she could feel every inch of him as he moved inside of her over and over again, but it wasn’t enough, she needed more and she let him know it. His teeth grazed the skin of her neck marking her. Christina’s soft breathy moans filled his ears as he felt her clutch wildly at his back. She moved with him as her hips arched uncontrollably in response to his thrusts, her own movements matching every one of his own. “Please John, go faster, give it to me harder,” she panted harshly into his ear, as her teeth nibbled his ear._

_John gave her a low sexy growl as he gripped her hips in his hands lifting her up towards him as his thrusts became deeper, a little rougher. She cried out as she helplessly clung to him. John growled low in her ear as he pounded his hips hard against her, giving her a particularly hard deep thrust. “Like this love? Let me hear how much you want it,” he demanded raggedly against her mouth._

_“Yes John, yes please!” Christina cried out. “Make me scream!” she demanded urging him on._

_“Demanding little minx,” John purred. “You’re gonna get it now love, I’m gonna shag you so damn hard,” he warned as he then lifted her legs up over his shoulders, allowing him to thrust deeper inside her, increasing the pleasure for both. Christina cried out moaning and gasping at the deeper penetration that bordered on being a bit rough but he felt so good inside her this way she was past caring. “I love being deep inside of you like this, I can’t get enough of you this way,” he growled as he drove into her harder and faster. Their bodies moved in perfect rhythm, lost in each other and the pleasure both created. Christina ran her hands down his back, clinging to him as she felt her pleasure building. She was so close, and then a particular deep thrust hit her in the right spot and she screamed out John’s name as her back arched, her inner muscles clenching. “I’ve got you love, let me have it,” John rasped as he thrust once then again as he felt her entire body shudder beneath him. She buried her face in his chest as she cried out his name, her body taut as she came apart in his arms. John was there, coming right after her. Holding her pressed close against him, he screamed her name, biting his lower lip from the intense pleasure, his back arched as he came hard, throbbing deep inside her._

_John collapsed into Christina’s arms, his breathing still heavy, he nuzzled her neck as he breathed in her scent, his senses were still reeling. Without a doubt, that was the best orgasm he’d ever had, he’d never come so hard before, and it was all due to the sexy siren he held in his arms. John slid out of her and rolling on his back, he brought Christina down with him, as he held her tightly in his arms._

_No words were said as instead John just smiled softly, as he brushed a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. Christina snuggled up against him, curling her body into his. She was exhausted; John had thoroughly shagged her and good. Being with him had been everything she had thought it would be and more. Right now she just wanted to sleep and his warm body next to hers felt so good. She was aware of John turning out the lights just before he drew up the covers over them. She felt him gently press his lips to her forehead as his arms closed around her. “Seems I wore you out there love, go to sleep, he whispered.” Christina sighed sleepily, her hand resting over his heart_ , _her fingers curling in the hair that covered his chest._

_I love you John Taylor was her last coherent thought before she faded into unconsciousness, sleep taking over her._

John woke up a little while later; he was shocked to see it was quite late in the afternoon. He looked over at Christina still asleep beside him and he couldn’t help but smile, that smile faded a bit when he saw the wedding band on his left hand; funny how he hadn’t noticed it before. He slowly sat up on the side of the bed as he reached over the nightstand for his glasses. He took Christina’s hand in his; he looked at the rings he had placed there. Then he saw the wedding certificate on the nightstand, signed with both of their names. John sighed as he briefly closed his eyes. _Bloody hell! What have I done?_ he wondered silently placing a hand on his forehead. The last thing he remembered was sitting at the bar drinking a beer, drinking himself into a drunken stupor trying to keep himself from thinking about Renee. Then he saw her, Christina, sitting beside him and it had broken his heart when he saw that she had been crying. He had taken a chance and gone over to talk to her, she had taken his breath away from the very first time he had looked at her. He had felt an undeniable attraction to her, John briefly remembered kissing her and the jolt he had felt the moment his lips touched hers. 

“And now we’re married.” John sighed again. Renee had wanted to get married and have kids, but John just wasn’t ready for such a commitment. Marriage was one thing but having children….well it just seemed so final. He loved children but the thought of having kids of his own scared the hell out of him. And that had ultimately led to the demise of their relationship. _Well, ready or not, Christina and I are married John thought as he watched her sleep. Maybe it won’t be so bad……we’ll just make the best of it and see what happens._ Later that afternoon, Christina woke up to John bringing her a late light lunch in bed. He had slipped into a pair of well-worn jeans, while she was all too embarrassingly aware of the fact that she was still naked beneath the bed sheet "Here love," he said as he sat the tray down beside her. "I figured you might be hungry but I didn't know if you could stand food or not after last night," he said with a slightly embarrassed smile. 

Christina smiled as she sat up, holding the sheet against her, warmed by the thoughtful gesture. "I am a little hungry," she said at last. "And I feel fine now." "Thank you," she said as she reached for the cheese and crackers, and fruit with tea, that John had brought her. 

Afterwards when they had finished the light lunch, John put the tray to the side. They really needed to talk about what happened last night, it was now or never. "By the way my name is John Taylor and I’m your husband, it seems that you and I are now married," he said slowly as his eyes fell on the wedding certificate on the nightstand. He stood and picking it up, he handed it over to her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Her hands shook as she saw both of their names on the notarized document. _Shit!_ Christina thought. They really were married! There was no denying it! Christina blushed as she once again saw the wedding rings on their fingers. "Yes we are," Christina agreed as she handed the marriage certificate back to him. "But it was a mistake right? After all we were clearly too drunk to make such a life altering decision, in that case it can't be legal right? We obviously weren't thinking straight after all, if you want a divorce then I won't fight you. I'll sign the papers if that’s what you want," she said softly even though her heart actually pained at the thought of divorcing John.

John turned around to face Christina; he kneeled down in front of her. "Here’s the thing, I don't believe in divorce love," he said slowly. "I was raised Catholic, I intend to honor our marriage vows. A divorce is out of the question and we obviously can't get an annulment," he said giving her a devilish grin that left her blushing. 

“Then what exactly do you want from me John? Christina finally asked. 

John took Christina's hand in his. "I want us to stay married, you are my wife. For better or for worse, you are my wife and I'm your husband. I promise you, we'll make it work somehow. You'll see being married to me won't be so bad," he said softly and Christina felt her heart melting. 

_Maybe, just maybe they could make it work, if John was willing to try then she was too._

"At the very least love, give us time to get to know each other better," John said as he raised her hand to his lips. She felt chills the moment his lips brushed her skin, his dark brown eyes looked hopefully up at hers.

"Alright John, I’d like the chance to see where this goes. At the very least we can give it a try to see if it can turn into something real," Christina said at last. "If you're willing to try then I am too," she agreed with a soft smile. 

_Turn into something real. I think it already has love_ John thought as he continued to hold her hand tightly in his. John gave her a soft smile. “So it’s settled then. Have dinner with me tonight? We have a lot we need to talk about yeah?”

“Yes we do,” Christina agreed. “And what better way to start to get to know each other better than over dinner?”

“I couldn’t agree more love, it would it would indeed be a wonderful start,” John agreed as he sat beside her on the bed. “I’ll go ahead and make us a reservation. So what suits you? Steak? Seafood? Chinese?” he asked.

“Chinese would be good,” Christina answered and at that moment her stomach chose to let out a loud growl. 

“Well you’re hungry I see; well now we can’t have that now can we?” John laughed as Christina blushed. 

“I am,” she replied, laughing with him. “I’m just thankful that I wasn’t sick earlier, I’d rather have an appetite than be sick.”

“Very true,” John agreed. Truth be told as much as they had drank last night he was thankful that they weren’t taking turns racing for the loo! John then made them reservations at a Chinese restaurant that was just a few minutes away from the hotel. 

Christina smiled as she saw John wearing his glasses. Her breath caught at the sight of him, he looked downright sexy, with his glasses and his long dark brown hair all mussed up. She crawled over to him, practically sitting in his lap. She ran her hand down his square jawline, looking right into his dark brown eyes. She held his face in her hands and lowering his face to hers, she kissed him. Softly at first then she deepened the kiss as her hands slid into his hair, her tongue tentatively searched for and melded with his. With a soft groan, unable to resist her, John kissed her back. “What was that for love?” John asked softly when she finally pulled away. 

“I couldn’t help myself, you just look so sexy wearing your glasses, I just had to kiss you,” Christina confessed, a soft blush staining her cheeks. He’d never gotten that kind of reaction before from a woman just by wearing his glasses. He smiled shyly. He’d have to wear them more often if she’d kiss him like that! A woman who actually loved him in his glasses? Now that was a first! And this time John felt himself blush a bit. This woman was something special, maybe just maybe they could have something special together, something lasting. And he couldn’t wait to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

“Guess I’d better head back to my room and get ready,” Christina said as she moved to get up off the bed. The sheet fell away as she did so revealing her curvy naked form and John had an overwhelming desire to push her back down on the bed and love her some more. He took a deep breath trying to calm down the erection he was getting. Looked like he’d be headed for a cold shower once she left the room! Christina slipped back into the white wedding gown and grabbed her things as she started to head for the door. 

“Wait!” John said as he stopped her at the door. “What floor are you on? And your room number love?”

Christina smiled and looked over her shoulder. “4th floor, Room 620, just beneath you,” she replied. John nearly groaned. That was the problem! He couldn’t wait to have her beneath him again! The little minx was sorely tempting him. 

John stalked over to where she stood and leaned in close. “I’ll come by for you in a couple hours then love,” he said as he kissed her cheek. Then his lips lightly skated towards her ear. “Be sure and wear something sexy love,” he whispered in her ear. “Which shouldn’t be hard for you because you look sexy in anything, especially in nothing,” he purred just before he nibbled her ear. Her knees nearly buckled from the surge of arousal that ran through her just then. That sexy British accent of his was such a turn on and it threatened to turn her into a puddle of goo at his feet. 

Instead Christina managed to compose herself as she gave him a slight smirk. “Something sexy you say? Hmmm……well Mr. Taylor I think I can manage that,” she purred back at him as she ran her fingers lightly down his bare chest stopping just at the waistband of his denim jeans. She stood on her tiptoes as she rose up to kiss him, as she kissed him she let her hand slip inside his jeans, John groaned as her hand moved dangerously closer to his erection and then she was gone. John missed Christina the moment she left the room. 

_What is happening here_? he wondered. _Surely I’m not falling in love with this woman already?_ he thought to himself. _I hardly know her and yet I’m married to her._ John was attracted to Christina and knew her very well between the sheets but he wanted more than just sex from her. John sighed as he headed towards the shower, that fiery little minx turned him on more than he liked to admit and it was time to take things in his own hands. Literally. 

Having showered and shaved, John was actually nervous as he dressed. _Why am I so nervous_? he wondered. _After all, I’m taking my wife out, my beautiful wife I might add, out to dinner._ They were married and yet they were still strangers to some extent. John hoped that tonight would be the start of something for them. Getting married whether drunk or not had now changed the course of their lives and their future together, if they were to have one, needed to be discussed. What they wanted, needed, and expected from each other.

Once inside her own hotel room, Christina slipped out of her wedding gown and carefully hung it up. That was one thing that she would be sending back to Eric. She wondered for a moment what happened to the ring but then she remembered John tossing it into a fountain in the hotel lobby and she laughed out loud. But the way John had said the only ring she would be wearing would be his…..it gave her chills in a good way. Christina sighed as she stepped into the shower, maybe the steamy water would ease the soreness in her body. Not that she was complaining, John definitely knew what he was doing in the bedroom and that knowledge made her blush. She stood underneath the steamy water shivering as the water sluiced over her still sensitized skin, her breasts were especially sensitive and it was no wonder with all the attention John had given them. 

Christina smiled, that wonderful sexy man of hers had thoroughly loved her and she had no regrets. She stepped out wrapping herself in a big fluffy white towel. She dried her waist length dark brown hair and applied some light make-up. She sprayed her favorite perfume all over before slipping into a black lace thong and matching sheer lace bra. “So John wants something sexy huh?” Christina mused as she went to her suitcase, she had just the thing and she couldn’t wait to see John’s reaction when he saw her wearing it. He wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself that was for sure! She brought out the black velvet gown, it was absolutely perfect. Christina smirked as the black velvet slithered over her head. She had bought the dress in mind when she was planning the honeymoon, but oh well Eric wouldn’t be seeing her in it now. She smiled evilly. The black velvet hugged every last curve. _Your loss asshole, you had your chance!_ She had a suitcase full of sexy dresses and sexy little nothings to wear to bed. She was certain that John would be happy if nothing else! She slipped it over her head then slid the spaghetti straps up over her arms. She looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. The dress had a deep v-neck, the straps criss crossed in the back leaving it backless. The split floor length skirt had a slit that ran all the way up to the top of her thigh. She placed diamond stud earrings into her ears before finally she slipped into a black pair of strappy heels. Christina sat down on the edge of the bed to wait for John, she was a little nervous. “Why is it that I’m actually nervous about going to dinner with John? This man is my husband after all. We need to take this time to get to know each better.” Christina realized that she was nervous because they were indeed going to talk about their relationship, their future and the start of the rest of their lives together. Ultimately their lives were now entwined together. She didn’t have to wait long as there was a knock at her door then. Christina took a moment to calm her racing heart, smoothing her long dark brown hair before answering the door. 


	7. Chapter 7

The door opened and he was simply floored the moment he saw Christina……something sexy indeed! John let out a low whistle of appreciation, she was simply a vision in that dress and the way the material hugged her curves……her full breasts and the slit in her skirt that went all the way up to the top of her thighs teasing him and suddenly his pants felt a bit snug. “So, will this do Mr. Taylor?” Christina asked him, giving him a slightly sexy smirk.

  
Instead of answering, John simply took Christina in his arms, drawing her close. “Wow you look simply amazing love,” John said when he could finally speak. _I’ll be the envy of every man there that’s for sure_ he thought as he continued to look at her. 

“Thank you and don’t you look nice yourself,’ she said her voice almost breathless as John reached down to kiss her. Damn but John looked hot in that black suit and tie…..she was practically drooling as she reached up to adjust his tie.

John kissed her softly on the cheek. “I believe you can do better than that my love,” Christina purred as she drew his head back down towards her. She kissed him, her teeth gently tugging on his lower lip before drawing it into her mouth lightly sucking on his lip. She heard him draw in a harsh breath as he pulled her closer to his body as his arms tightened around her. She stood up on her tiptoes to get even closer as her hands slid up over his shoulders into his long dark brown hair. He kissed her hungrily, groaning into her mouth as his lips devoured hers, taking, tasting. Bloody hell, it wasn’t enough, he wanted more. He kissed her, his lips taking hers almost roughly as if he hadn’t kissed her in days instead of just a couple of hours ago….bloody hell but he just wanted to shut the door behind them, skip dinner and go straight to dessert. What was it about her that made him lose all his control around her? Reluctantly John broke the kiss, he had to or they were never going to make it to dinner, there was no doubt in his mind about that! “Now that is what I call a proper kiss,” Christina purred, her own breath coming out in short gasps. 

John gave her a smoldering look. Really, that woman had no idea just how tempting she was to him……Christina gave him a sly look, she hadn’t missed that look in his eye. “Well shall we love? I know you’re hungry and I am too,” he said raising his eyebrow at her as he offered her his arm. He was hungry all right, for her!

Christina smiled as she slid her arm in his and they took the elevator downstairs. John caught them a cab and they ended up in an upscale Chinese place called the _Jasmine Teacup._ John wrapped his arm around her as the waiter led them to a secluded booth in the back corner where they wouldn’t be disturbed. They were sat in a private booth in the very back of the restaurant that they had all to themselves, it was very private which was what John wanted. John slid in the seat across from her and once they were both seated, Christina picked up a menu and began deciding on what she wanted to order. “Everything looks good,” she commented as she looked over the choice of foods that was offered. “I’m absolutely starving, can’t imagine why though,” she teased.

“Want me to show you again there love?” John asked as he leaned over, his voice suddenly seductive sounding as he traced over her ear with his lips. “I am too, not so much for food, though,” John added with a devilish grin, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“Behave yourself, John,” Christina laughed softly, his lips on her skin causing her to shiver.

“I’ll try, but no promises there love,” John smirked as he picked up his own menu. While they waited for their food to arrive the conversation between them turned serious. “I want us to take the time to get to know each other, I want to take the time to get to know you and for you to get to know me. I want more from you, for us than just the physical intimacy. You have to know it’s going to be hard to resist you, but I want to do this right. I just think it would be better for us not to be intimate for a bit just until we know each other better. I want our relationship to be based on more than just sex,” John explained. “You said so yourself you thought we could have something real and so do I love.” He looked at Christina hopefully as he took her hand in his. 


	8. Chapter 8

Christina smiled. John was right, after all if they were to have a true relationship, a real lasting marriage, it had to be based on more than just sex and how good they were together beneath the sheets. “You’re right John; it’s going to be hard yes, not being able to make love with you. You’re a hard man to resist Mr. Taylor. But I agree, there’s more to us than just sex, we can try,” Christina agreed as she gave his hand a squeeze. “If we’re going to have a future together, we have to see where this goes. It would be worth the wait.” 

“I’m glad you agree love,” John said, relieved. _A future with Christina would definitely be worth waiting for_ he thought. “I guess it goes without saying that you’ll be staying with me at my place in London,” John started.

“Of course, we are married after all. I just need to turn in my letter of resignation and pack up my things,” Christina replied. She had plans to rent out her house just in case things didn’t quite work out for them but she had no intention of telling John that just now. 

During the course of the meal, John couldn’t keep his eyes off Christina. He still couldn’t believe that this beautiful creature was his wife. _She is beautiful_ , _inside and out. Where had that woman been all his life he wondered?_

The way John kept looking at her so intently was a bit unnerving. Their eyes met over the candlelight again…… “What is it John?” Christina finally asked when she caught John staring at her yet again. 

John just smiled at her. “You’re so beautiful love, I guess I can’t help but want to look at you. I reckon I still can’t believe that such a beautiful lady is my wife. I’m a lucky man.” Christina blushed as she lowered her eyes, Eric had never said such words to her and they had been engaged! John moved closer in the booth so he was sitting right next to her, he was so close she could feel the heat of his body next to hers, could smell the sexy tantalizing scent of the cologne he wore. “I have been dying to do this all night love,” he whispered just before he shoved his lips to hers devouring them with his. She leaned into the kiss, almost trying to get in his lap as she kissed him back. He brushed the swell of her breast with the back of his hand and her nipple instantly hardened. She inhaled sharply when his hand found the slit in her dress and traveled up her thigh, he teased her by slowly moving his hand closer to her sex but not quite there. She squirmed in her seat trying to get his hand closer and then his hand slid in directly between her thighs, finally his hand covered her intimate place, rubbing her through her black lace thong. Her legs parted slightly to give him more room. 

“John,” Christina moaned as he trailed his lips over the curve of her neck. He easily slid a finger inside her slick heat. He was in wonderment at how wet she already was for him and so fucking hot…..He nibbled her neck as his fingers continued to play her, stroking and thumbing that sensitive bundle of nerves. She was moaning softly into his hair as she tried to be quiet and not have everyone knowing what deliciously naughty things John was doing to her. He slowly, tortuously circled her clit with his calloused thumb and she almost came undone right there as he applied the lightest pressure with his thumb. 

“Shhh…you have to be quiet darling,” he whispered his voice low and sexy at her ear. 

“How can I be quiet when you touch me like that?” she purred breathlessly. He covered her mouth with his quickly swallowing her breathless moans. Her breathing quickened as her dark brown eyes grew even darker and when she grabbed helplessly at his arm he knew he had her. Her arousal fueled his own desire, he was already rock hard because of her. He removed his hand away from her swollen sex as he adjusted himself underneath the table. “Why did you stop?” she practically whined at him. She had been so close to a release, almost on the edge.

“I think we need to finish this back at the hotel,” John rasped. Seeing how responsive she was to his touches had him turned on in a big way. 

“I’d rather you finish what you started now,” Christina dared him as she reached for his hand and gasped quietly as instead her hand landed on the bulge in the front of his trousers. Her eyes grew wide in understanding. 

“I could darling, but I don’t fancy having the whole restaurant hearing you scream while I pleasure you,” he lobbed back giving her a devilish smirk that was downright naughty. “I could make you come right here, right now but I want to be the only one to hear you scream and moan when I do,” he purred into her ear. Just those words alone left her even more aroused than before. They gave each other a long, lingering look. 

“Then why are we still here when we can be enjoying each other?” she purred. 

“Not for long love,” John said with a slight growl. Dinner was over as he paid the check and hauled her out of the booth. He rushed them outside where they immediately caught a cab to take them back to the hotel. Once they were settled in the backseat, John immediately drew Christina into his lap. “Come here you sexy little minx,” he drawled at her just before he shoved his lips to hers. Christina wrapped her hands around the back of his neck as they snogged all the way back to the hotel. It took them both a few minutes to realize the cab had stopped until the driver cleared his throat. Laughing, they both climbed out of the back and they held hands as they practically ran into the hotel. The elevator doors opened and they both got into the empty elevator car, the doors slid shut as Christina went to push the button for the 4th floor but his hand covered hers, stopping her. “No love, tonight we’re going back to my, no our room,” John said, his dark brown eyes smoldering at her as he then pressed the button for the 5th floor. Christina just nodded. And no sooner than the elevator doors shut as he took her in his arms pushing her up against the elevator wall. His body pressed into hers as he kissed her hard, his hands slid down her back cupping her rounded backside his hands squeezing even as his lips trailed over her neck licking and nipping causing her to moan and shudder in his arms. “I love kissing you woman, I can’t get enough of you…..the things you make me want to do to you….” He growled as he lowered his head between her breasts nuzzling her. Suddenly he pushed the fabric covering her breasts to the side, she was bra less and it drove him crazy with want for her. “So beautiful love,” he growled as he took a nipple into his mouth suckling her. “You taste so good,” he whispered as his tongue snaked out for a lick. His hand slid up her skirt his hand discovering and squeezing her bare ass, he groped her as he continued feasting at her breasts, while she wrapped her leg around his hip trying to get closer, their bodies practically melding together. 


	9. Chapter 9

“John,” Christina moaned as her hands slid into his hair. John was being so naughty exposing her like this in the elevator where they could be caught at any moment……and yet right now she didn’t care. All she wanted was for him to keep touching her. John felt the elevator coming to a stop and he pulled away, quickly fixing her dress, he didn’t want anyone else seeing what was meant for his eyes only. The elevator binged as it came to a complete stop on the 5th floor, the doors opened and John took her hand as they ran out of the elevator and down the hallway to his hotel room. John fumbled a bit with the card key he was so wound up, nearly growling in frustration. “Here let me,” Christina said softly as she took the card key from John and quickly unlocked the door. Pushing it open, John pulled Christina into the room quickly shutting and locking the door behind them. Once inside, he took her in his arms and began kissing her again.

“That is the sexiest dress I have ever seen love, but it will look even better once I get you out of it,” he purred as he slid the straps over her shoulder, the dress fell leaving her exposed to the waist. He yanked at the skirt as she helped him take the dress of her leaving her in nothing but a black lace thong. He grabbed her, kissing her as she quickly undressed him. They made their way over to the bed, kissing the entire time. The back of her legs hit the bed and he gently lowered her to the mattress, she crawled backwards to make room for him as he settled his body over hers. He pushed her back down against the pillows and she let him as her arms closed around him, bringing him with her. He kissed down her neck, moving over to her shoulders. Her skin was so soft, her scent intoxicating, he felt as if he could get drunk off her scent alone she smelled so good. He dropped kisses on her shoulder and her hands grabbed his back, moving lower over the curve of his spine and she felt him tremble at her touch. His hand moved slowly down over the side of her neck and then lower to stop at just above her breasts. He cupped both breasts in his hands, the pads of his thumbs rubbing her nipples and she moaned as his touch sent sparks of pleasure straight to her sex. He felt her nipples grow taut and the sexy moans he heard from her aroused him even more. He molded her breasts in his palms, rolling and pinching her nipples between his fingers. He let out a soft growl just before he lowered his head to her breasts. He took a nipple deep into his mouth, drawing hard on her; he licked it before giving it a sharp bite of his teeth then soothing away the sting with his tongue again. 

Christina moaned as she arched against him, the pleasure pain sensation was nearly overwhelming but yet she wanted more. He did the same to the other one, making her nipples painfully tight. He then slipped a hand between her legs, pushing aside the damp fabric of her thong; he palmed her swollen, wet sex. He slipped a finger inside her and damn she was already so wet for him she was absolutely drenched, he had never been so turned on as he suddenly ripped the black lace thong from her and tossed it over the side of the bed. Losing herself to his touch and the pleasure he was giving her, she writhed against him, pushing herself up against his erection. She desperately wanted him inside of her, he moved against her, the tip just brushing against her entrance, all it would take was one deep thrust and he’d be inside her…..

Both of them were caught up in the passion when suddenly Christina broke the kiss pushing gently on John’s chest. “Wait, what are we doing here?” she asked, her voice husky. “I thought you didn’t want us to get intimate just yet for a while?”

John swore silently as he dropped his head, trying to catch his breath. _Well she’s got you there Taylor_ he thought silently. _It was your idea after all._ Damn it all but he had a raging hard on, she smelled and felt so good……he just wanted to say the hell with that idea and toss her on her back and bury himself deep inside her. “Yeah I know I did love,” he said at last, his voice gravelly with desire. “I just want you so damn much…..I don’t want to stop…..I just want to be inside you.” He nearly whined in frustration. “Bloody hell I knew it would damn near impossible to resist you,” John groaned as he moved off Christina rolling over on his back. He was so hard, his erection was throbbing to be inside of her, he was so wound up. “I guess it’s a cold shower for me tonight yeah?” he sighed resignedly. 

“Mmmmm……I’ve got something better in mind for you,” Christina purred as she suddenly climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. She reached between them and took him in her hand stroking him firmly; he moaned and closed his eyes as she leaned down nuzzling his chest. She made sure to pay extra attention to his nipples which she discovered were quite sensitive as she swirled her tongue first over one then the other before taking one between her teeth. She heard him gasp then moan followed by his hand sharply tugging her long hair, winding his hand in it. She smiled against his chest as she moved lower kissing the trail of hair below his navel. His hands in her hair guided her as she settled herself between his open thighs. She kissed and nipped his inner thigh before reaching her desired target. 

“Oh love, what are you doing to me?” he moaned as she swiped her tongue over the tip before taking him gently between her teeth to nibble. She felt his entire body shudder as she took him into the wet warmth of her mouth. She wasn’t experienced at this sort of thing but so far John seemed to like what she was doing. She licked her way down the side of his erection, gently grazing him with her teeth as she took in more of him. She slid him in and out, her lips gliding then drawing him in deep. John moaned as his hands tightened in her long hair, her name left his lips on a loud groan as he bucked his hips, it felt so good that he couldn’t help himself…..the way her lips and tongue licked and sucked him while she fondled his balls with her free hand. “Christina….oh yes just like that love,” He moaned and then she grazed his balls with her nails and he was done for as he came undone in her arms……no other woman had ever made him feel so good or come so hard, he growled out her name in pleasure, his breathing ragged when she finally pulled away. 

Christina gave him a smile as she looked up at him. “I’d say that was better than a cold shower yes?” she grinned at him. 

With a soft, sexy growl John reached for her and before Christina even knew what was happening, he had her on her back beneath him. “Come here you naughty minx, it’s your turn now and believe me you are going to get it good,” he promised as he took her hands and raised her arms above her head, placing them on the headboard. “Be sure to hold on to that tightly. I promise you, you’ll need to,” he purred, giving her a wicked smile. Christina felt her entire body tense up in anticipation of what he was about to do next, her entire body aching for his touch. John kissed his way down her body, his mouth and hands blazing a trail as he went. Christina arched beneath him; her entire body was aching for him. Finally he was right where she needed him to be as he settled himself between her thighs. He trailed his lips along her inner thigh….he then hooked her legs over his shoulders. “Be sure you’ve got a good grip on that headboard there love,” he reminded her giving her a smoldering look before he buried his head between her thighs.  


“John…..” Christina moaned as she felt his mouth on her.

“Easy there love, just relax and let me pleasure you,” John whispered against her skin just before he then nuzzled her intimate area with his nose breathing in deep of her feminine scent. He gave her slick folds a slow, long lick as he tasted her. He moaned against her at how good she tasted. “You taste as good as I knew you would,” he purred against her opening and she moaned. “I was right love, one taste of you is not nearly enough, it will never be enough,” he rasped as he gripped her thighs tightly in his hands and he lowered his head again as he went to work on her. 

His tongue slipped inside her and she cried out his name in pleasure as her hips lifted off the bed offering all of her to him to take, to conquer. She shuddered and moaned his name in pleasure as her hands clenched the headboard, her fingers gripping it tightly. John was relentless as he pleasured her, his hands holding onto her thighs. John took everything she gave him and he still wanted more, her taste and her scent was exquisite, he simply couldn’t get enough of her. She arched her head back into the pillows biting her lip as her excitement continued to build, the pleasure was so intense she didn’t think she could take much more. “John please….it’s too much,” Christina moaned softly. 

His tongue immediately zeroed in on her swollen clit, fully drawing it deep into his mouth. He sucked gently at first then with increased pressure, causing Christina to moan in pleasure; her high pitched moans filled the room, her hips moving as she arched up against him. "Stay still love," he ordered as he grabbed her thighs tightly in his hands, holding her in place for him with his tongue relentlessly working and tugging on her clit. He flicked at that sensitive little bud with soft flicks of his tongue that aroused and teased her before he slid his tongue in and out of her hot slick channel. Her hips began to buck beneath him and she cried out needing relief from his relentless mouth and tongue. 

“John……” Christina whimpered. She was almost there…..she was so close….right there at the edge….. Her thighs trembled and he could feel her sex tighten. Just when she thought she couldn’t take much more he flattened his tongue over that tiny swollen bud the same time he slid a finger inside her, he curled his finger forward hitting just the right spot and she moaned loudly, screaming out her release. Christina let out a loud long moan as she came, her back arching as she writhed in his arms. Her whole body shuddered, her hands clenching the headboard tightly. She was grabbing the headboard so hard she’d be surprised if she didn’t leave fingerprints behind! He nuzzled her inner thighs as she slowly came back down; she had never experienced such intense pleasure. 

He moved back up to lay beside her, taking her in his arms. “You are so naughty John,” Christina gasped when she was finally able to catch her breath. 

“But you loved it,” he smirked as he leaned over to kiss her, brushing her long hair away from her face. “I didn’t hear any complaints from you love.”

Christina blushed. “None at all,” she agreed as she nuzzled his neck. She moved to get up but John pulled her back down beside him.


	10. Chapter 10

“Going somewhere love? Stay here with me tonight please?” John said softly. “I just want you here with me.”

“Of course I will my love, I was just going to go get my things and bring them back here,” Christina explained. 

John immediately relaxed. “I’ll call and have all your things sent here,” he said as he pulled her closer.

“I don’t have anything to wear to bed until then,” Christina said, almost pouting and John smirked at her. 

“I’m sure you have a lot of sexy little things to wear to bed but I happen to like what you’re wearing right now love, absolutely nothing,” he purred as he pounced on her, rolling her beneath him as he kissed her hard. They fooled around some more before John finally settled down with Christina snuggled beside him. “It’s not the first time we’ve slept naked together in bed you know,” he reminded her as he kissed her forehead and she blushed. “Besides,” he purred, “I love having nothing between us.” Christina nodded as she wrapped her arm around John; it was nice having him lying beside her all night as he held her tightly in his arms.

The next morning John surprised Christina with breakfast in bed. Christina smiled as she sat up with him joining her. She never knew just how thoughtful and romantic John could be and she loved that about him. “So are you a little nervous about tomorrow?” Christina asked, looking over at him.

“Meeting your parents? Yeah love, I reckon I am. I mean, aren’t they going to be a little surprised after all when they find out you’re married to me instead of that other bloke?” he asked.

“Yes, I suppose they will be, but I know they’re going to love you. Honestly, I don’t think they really liked Eric all that much. They just put up with him for my sake, they thought he was a bit snobby and now I see how right they were. I don’t know what I ever saw in him,” Christina replied honestly. “To him money is everything, and I’m not like that. It might be nice but money can’t buy you happiness,” she reasoned, her hand playing with his chest.

“Very true love,” John agreed. “Are you nervous about meeting the rest of the band tonight?”

“Well yes I am,” Christina admitted. “I have no idea what to expect after all.”

“Simon and Nick are great; I already know Yasmin will like you for sure. Nick’s wife Julie-Ann is back in London so you’ll get to meet her later,” John said. “Actually we’re just like one big family. Don’t worry yourself love, it will be fine,” John assured her. Later that day John called both Simon and Nick to have dinner with him and Christina. “I have someone special that I want the two of you to meet,” was all he’d say. 

“Well you’ve got my curiosity piqued that’s for sure,” Simon remarked. “Yasmin and I will meet you in the hotel restaurant at 7 then.”

After Christina’s things had been sent to John’s hotel room, she immediately had the hotel staff box up the wedding dress and ship it back to Eric. Not only that but she had it sent to the company address! She would’ve paid money to see the look on his face when he opened the package! _Serves him right the bastard!_ She thought with a smirk. After her turn in the shower Christina started to get ready for dinner with John’s friends. Digging around in her suitcase, she went searching for the perfect dress to wear for tonight. “Yes, this is the one,” she said as she took out a pale blush colored dress. It had a deep plunging neckline and spaghetti straps with a fitted waist and a skirt that went down just below her knees, it left her back and shoulders bare but she knew John wouldn’t mind at all! The dress was sexy but not as revealing as the other one she had worn. 

John came out of the shower with nothing but a white towel draped low across his hips. He saw Christina and immediately went over to her, zipping up her dress in the back for her. “I like that dress you’re wearing love, very sexy,” he purred as he leaned down to kiss and nuzzle her neck. “I can’t wait to see what else you have stashed away in that suitcase of yours.”

“Mmmmm…..I’m sure,” Christina sighed as she felt John’s lips on her neck. “You’ll get to see them all, I promise,” she said as she turned to face him in nothing but that towel……. “Hmmmm…..very nice I like it,” Christina teased as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“Do you now love?” John grinned at her as he lowered his head to kiss her, she stood up on her tiptoes and he tightened his arms around her as he kissed her, deep, lingering kisses that left her breathless. Her hands moved down along the curve of his back lower to grab his perfectly shaped ass before finally sliding up into his hair that was still damp from his shower. Christina could feel him beginning to get aroused with nothing but that towel between them. Finally John pulled away. “You little minx, you certainly know how to get me wound up,” he said huskily.

“So I see,” Christina smirked. “I’ll take care of that for you later, but right now I believe you and I have a dinner date with your friends.”

John pressed his forehead against hers. “That we do, but after dinner, you are all mine love,” he said softly just before he went to get dressed.

John and Christina were the first to arrive but they didn’t have to wait long before Simon and Yasmin arrived with Nick in tow. Simon was shocked to see the beautiful woman standing beside John. “Blimey Johnny! Who is this beauty?” Simon asked him and Yasmin smacked him on the arm.

“Behave yourself!” she playfully scolded.

“Well now I’m dying to know as well,” Nick joined in.

“And I’m going to tell you but first I think it might be a good idea if we all sat down,” John stated. Once everyone was seated, John took Christina’s hand in his. “That cheeky devil is Simon and his lovely wife Yasmin, and this is Nick,” John said making introductions. Holding her hand up for all to see her wedding rings, John then announced. “This is Christina Taylor, my wife,” he said and there was a moment of silence and Christina grew nervous as no one was saying anything at first. They were all pleasantly shocked at John’s news. The one thing that both Simon and Nick noticed right away was that John actually looked happy for once. If she made him that happy then that was just fine by them. 

Simon was the first to speak. “Well I’ll be damned Johnny! Congratulations you two! Nice to meet you Christina.”

“Welcome to the Duran Duran family,” Yasmin said, smiling at her.

Nick smiled as well. “She is quite lovely Johnny. It’s been far too long since I’ve seen you smile like this. Congratulations! And welcome Christina, it is a pleasure to meet you love,” Nick said warmly, taking her hand in his as Christina blushed.

“Thank you all for making me feel so welcome,” Christina said, her nervousness fading as John wrapped his arm around her, he leaned over to lovingly nuzzle her cheek.

“It happened fast but there’s no doubt about it, I just couldn’t let her get away, I had to make her mine,” John said looking at Christina. The way he looked at her at that moment, Christina knew that John actually meant it. 

Simon ordered a bottle of champagne for the table except for Yasmin who was expecting. “Here’s to Johnny and his beautiful new bride,” Simon toasted as the clink of glasses was heard all around. “May you two have a lifetime of happiness together.”

“To the newest and last Duran Duran wife,” Nick chimed in. John had been right; Yasmin took to Christina right away as the two women chatted away, quickly becoming fast friends. They excused themselves to go to the powder room and once they were out of earshot, Simon pounced with the question he had been dying to ask John all night. 


	11. Chapter 11

“Where ever did you find her Johnny?” Simon asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

“I met her at the hotel bar. I’ll admit I was drinking, trying to forget about Renee. And so was Christina, she had been left at the altar,” John explained. Simon and Nick gasped. “But it was my idea to get married; I had to convince Christina that we were perfect for each other. We’re together for all the right reasons, it was impetuous of me I’ll admit, but I’ve never met anyone like her. We spent half the night talking, the more time that I spent with her, the more I realized that I didn’t want to be without her,” John said quietly. 

“As long as you’re happy with Christina,” Simon said and Nick agreed with him. “I just don’t want either of you to get hurt,” he said already feeling protective of Christina. The way Yasmin quickly took to her told him everything. John’s past relationships had ended up in disaster and heartbreak and he didn’t want that to happen to Christina, she was way too nice of a girl for that to happen. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve truly been happy but I think she’s changed all that,” John said with a smile as Christina and Yasmin made their way back to the table.

“There you are love,” John said softly as he kissed her. Simon, Nick, and Yasmin all exchanged knowing glances. 

_Looks like Johnny made the right choice this time_ Simon smiled as he kissed his own wife’s cheek. 

The next day John and Christina packed up for the drive back to Reno. Christina was going to go resign from her job and then pack up what she needed from her house. Simon, Yasmin, and Nick went on ahead on their flight to London, while John and Christina would be leaving the next day. Once they arrived in Reno, their first stop was at Christina’s workplace. “This won’t take long,” she promised as she put the Camaro into park. _But it’s bound to be interesting I’m sure_ she thought as John walked in with her. Christina ignored the stares and hushed whispers as she headed straight for her bosses’ office. 

After getting her hefty severance check, Christina headed into her office to clear out her desk, not that she had a lot to clear out. Eric saw her and stopped as he knocked on the door. “Ms. Richardson,” he said coolly. 

_Oh so now it’s Ms. Richardson is it? So he’s gonna be all formal now huh?”_ And Christina just slightly shook her head, again wondering what she had ever seen in Eric. She looked up and gave him a frosty smile of her own. “Actually that’s Mrs. Taylor to you,” Christina said as she held up her left hand, showing off her gold and diamond wedding set. Eric’s eyes widened in shock and disbelief as he saw the diamonds glittering on her left ring finger. 

“I thought you were taking time off Christina,” he finally said, having recovered from the shock. 

Christina smiled brightly. “No. I just came in to turn in my letter of resignation and get my reference,” she replied as she put her few things into her bag. “I’m leaving as I no longer have a desire to work here any longer or with you for that matter, so you don’t have to worry,” she sneered. “I trust that you got your dress back?” she asked.

“Oh yeah, I did,” Eric answered, suddenly looking quite embarrassed.

“Good then maybe you can give it to your new fiancé,” she said snidely.

Eric looked as if she had just slapped him. “Oh, um…. well what about the ring then?” he asked finally.

Christina looked at him sharply. Really the nerve of that man! “Oh that! Well after all you said it was mine to keep, to do with as I pleased. But don’t worry I didn’t sell it but it may have ended up in a fountain somewhere in the hotel lobby,” she smirked in satisfaction as she watched his face turn white. 

“That….that ring was one of a kind, I had it custom made,” he finally stammered out.

“Really? Oh well now that’s too bad now isn’t it? But that’s what insurance is for after all,” Christina replied nonchalantly. “And knowing you, I’m sure it was insured after all. Or what were you planning on presenting it to your new heiress girlfriend? Hmmm….wonder what she would think about getting a used, second hand ring? After all I’m sure she’s used to the finer things in life,” she remarked snidely and the look on Eric’s face told her that she was right. 

Just then John walked in. “Ready to go now love?” he asked as he took her in his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips. He was letting Eric know in no uncertain terms just who Christina belonged to. 

“Yes, I’m all done here,” Christina answered as she kissed him back. “I was just leaving,” she added, noting with satisfaction the shocked look on Eric’s face as John wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her out of the office. She stopped and turned back to look at Eric. “I actually want to thank you for dumping me on our wedding day,” Christina said as she looked up and smiled at John. “You did me a big favor.” And with that she turned and they left.

“Did you mean that love?” John asked her once they were in the car.

“Yes I did, otherwise I never would’ve met you,” Christina said honestly. John just smiled as she started the car. 

_This could very well be the start of something wonderful_ , John thought. Suddenly he couldn’t imagine a future without her in it.

Christina’s parents were shocked to say the least when she brought John home and introduced him as her husband. They were upset when they heard of Eric’s betrayal and Christina’s father immediately wanted to teach him a lesson. Being a former military man he was sure to put the fear into him but Christina begged him not to, that he wasn’t worth it. He was furious at Eric’s behaviour but he reluctantly agreed for his daughter’s sake. 

Christina’s mom, Beth, pulled her to the side. “John Taylor? Is that who I think it is?” she asked at last.

“Yes it is mom,” Christina sighed. “Look it’s a long story ok mom?”

“Well, I’m waiting,” Beth said pointedly.

“I really don’t want to go into the details, John is my husband and I’m happy, isn’t that enough? Please just be happy for me okay?” Christina pleaded with her.

Her mom sighed. “You’re still my baby but if you’re as happy as you say…”

“I am and I know we got married on a whim but I wouldn’t change anything. I just came by to tell you that I’m going home with him to London,” Christina said.

“Oh Christina but that’s so far away,” Beth said, taking the news in.

“Mom, I’ve been on my own for almost 2 years now,” Christina reminded her.

“Well yes but you just lived a few minutes away, not on the other side of the world!” her mom said, her eyes tearing up.

“Don’t cry mom please. John is my husband and I want to be with him, my home is with him now,” Christina said softly. “I promise I’ll call you and dad, and I’ll visit.”

“John seems like a nice man and it’s clear he adores you. But just in case, you know you can always come back home, alright?” Beth said as she hugged her only daughter.

“I know mom,” Christina replied as she hugged her back. 

Early the next morning, after a tearful good bye Christina and John took a cab to the Reno-Tahoe International airport to catch a flight on British Airways that would take them directly to London, England. They settled in their seats, they were looking at a 16-hour flight as Christina settled in next to John. She was nervous, not only about the long flight ahead but the idea of starting a new life in England with John; she would be on the other side of the Atlantic for goodness sake! John looked over at his wife; saw the look of worry on her face. “Don’t worry yourself love, it will be alright,” John smiled as he took her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand.

Christina nodded as she rested her head on John’s shoulder. She knew John was right but still it was going to be a big change for the both of them. Early the next morning they arrived at Heathrow International airport. Simon met them there and drove them back to John’s flat in London. The first few days spent with John were idyllic as Christina settled into her new life with him and her new role as his wife. She spent time with Yasmin as she mostly stayed at home these days while waiting for the arrival of their baby. Christina was glad she had found a friend in Yasmin and Simon but she grew bored and she and John had their first disagreement when she broached the subject of getting a job. “No! Absolutely not!” John had said when she brought it up. “No wife of mine needs to work, I make plenty of money for the both of us,” he said in a tone that indicated that the discussion was over.

“John,” Christina said softly. “I feel like I’m living off you. I’ve always worked, and it just feels weird for me not to have a job.”

“Christina, you are my wife, let me take care of you, alright?” he said gently. Christina gave him a sad look. He finally sighed as he took her in his arms. “Come here love. I want you to be happy here with me, it’s fine with me if you work, but maybe just part time yeah? Because I do want to spend time with my beautiful wife.” Christina nodded as she smiled at him. John gently kissed her forehead. He just wanted his wife to be happy and if having a job meant that much to her, then he supposed he would just deal with it. He grew up in a time when the husband worked and provided for the family while the wife stayed home. John reckoned he was a bit old fashioned that way. But at the same time he found it to be refreshing, he was actually with a woman who wanted to earn _her_ own money instead of spending his! 


	12. Chapter 12

The third week they were home, John took Christina to meet his parents, Jack and Jean. He was quite nervous as he rung up his mum. “I’m bringing home someone special for you and dad to meet,” was all he would say and Jean’s curiosity was getting the better of her. 

“We can’t wait to meet her and I’ll have lunch waiting for you when you get here,” Jean told her son before they hung up. 

It was a two hour drive from London to Birmingham and Christina had butterflies in her stomach the whole drive there. “Don’t be nervous love,” John said again as they pulled up in front of his parents’ house. “I promise you there’s nothing to be scared of, they are going to love you,” he assured her.

“I can’t help but be a bit nervous; these are your parents’ after all. Besides you’re not just bringing home some girlfriend for them to meet, you’re bringing home your wife!” Christina pointed out.

“Well yes they are going to be surprised, that’s a given,” John said as he helped Christina out of the Aston Martin. They walked up the walkway and John knocked on the door before going in. “We’re home mum, dad!” he called out. 

“Nigel! It’s so good to see you,” Jean said as she and Jack went to greet their son. “And who is this lovely girl?” she asked, looking at Christina.

“It’s good to see you too mum,” John said as he returned her hug. “Mum, dad, this is Christina, she’s my wife. We just got married,” John said slowly, introducing her to his parents for the first time. 

His mum and dad stood there stunned for a moment as they took in what their son just told them. They looked at each other and then back at John and Christina. Even John was feeling a bit nervous at this point. “Mum? Dad? Say something,” John said.

His parents smiled at them. “Well it’s about time you settled down son. It’s nice to meet you Christina,” Jack said hugging her then John. 

“It certainly is, Nigel this is the best news ever. Welcome to the family, Christina dear,” Jean added, giving Christina a motherly hug.

“Thank you, it’s so nice to finally meet you both. John talks about you all the time,” Christina said warmly. 

Then Jean hugged John. “Nigel, that is a lovely wife you have there, you look so happy. You finally found her I see, the one that was meant for you,” she smiled.

“Yes I did mum, and I couldn’t be happier,” John said. “It was a bit unexpected so I wasn’t quite sure how you and dad would react.”

“Yes, I see that. Well she is quite lovely Nigel; we adore her already as if she were our own. I can already tell she is just what you’ve needed,” Jean smiled. And that was all it took for John to know he was finally with the right woman, the way his parents immediately took to her and welcomed her to the family was all he needed to know.

“Come along you two, lunch is ready. I’m sure you must be hungry after the long trip over here,” Jean said leading the way to the kitchen. 

Christina smiled at the way John’s parents made her feel at home, the way they took her in like one of their own. “Have I ever told you how much I love your first name?” Christina asked him. She knew John didn’t really like his first name but Christina thought it was extremely sexy and she told him so. “I find it to be extremely sexy, just so you know,” she whispered into his ear, making him blush slightly again. 

“I’m so glad you’re here with me love,” John said softly as he leaned over and kissed her. 

Jean and Jack couldn’t help but smile at each other as they watched John with Christina, they had never seen their only child this happy and they couldn’t help but already love Christina as their own. John and Christina ended staying for dinner as well and Christina insisted on helping Jean in the kitchen while Jack and John watched a bit of telly in the living room. 

After dinner was over, the four of them sat down in the living room. Christina couldn’t believe she was actually in the house where John had grown up; it was like getting to know another side of him. “Christina, I have something I’d like to show you dear,” Jean said smiling as she sat down beside her on the couch. 

John knew what was coming when he saw the photo albums in his mum’s hands. “Oh no mum, not those!” he groaned in embarrassment. “She really doesn’t need to see all those embarrassing photos!”

“Come on now Nigel, Christina is the only girl I’ve ever showed these pictures to,” Jean consoled him. 

“What are you so embarrassed about anyway?” Christina asked as she looked at the photos. “You were such a cute baby here,” she cooed as she saw a photo of a young John with blonde hair climbing on a chair, with a slightly mischievous smile on his face and already he had that sexy square chin and jawline. The four of them sat there talking for a while before John finally called it a night. John and Christina said their good-byes before making the long drive back to London. 

“Thank you for bringing me here to meet your parents. I’m glad I got to meet them,” she smiled.

John looked over at Christina as he smiled back at her. “So am I love, I knew they would love you and I was right. See, you had nothing to worry about after all,” he teased as he leaned over kissing her on the cheek. 

Christina came home from work early one day. She stopped at the store on the way home to pick up a few things; she had planned on surprising John with a homemade dinner. She gathered the things she needed and made her way home. An hour later she had homemade lasagna in the oven along with a loaf of French bread that just needed to be heated up a little. She would make the salad later she decided as she placed the salad fixings into the refrigerator. Christina went upstairs and relaxed in the tub for a bit. 

An hour later she went about setting the table with fresh flowers and lit some candles. She took the lasagna out. “Perfect,” she said as she sat it on the stove to cool. She fixed the salad and sat it on the table along with glasses of red wine. She put the bread in a basket then brought out plates of lasagna. Christina looked at the time; it was almost 7:30. Just in time she thought as she sat to wait for John, she knew he was at the studio that day but he should be home anytime now. 8:00 came and went, she was hungry but she wanted to at least wait for John. Finally at 9:00 Christina started without him but suddenly she didn’t have much of an appetite and she just mostly picked at her food. “If John was going to be late, he could’ve at least called,” she snarled as she sullenly put the food away and cleaned up the kitchen. She wrapped up his plate and sat it in the microwave for him later on. She blew out the candles before she made her way upstairs to their bedroom alone. 

It was nearly 11:00 when John finally got in. He saw the remains of the candles on the table along with the food that Christina had left for him. John sighed; it was evident that she had gone to a lot of trouble to fix him such a dinner. And after working most of the day too on top of that. He hoped Christina wouldn’t be too angry with him. John went upstairs after eating the meal that Christina had left for him. He undressed and slipped into bed with Christina only to find that she was already asleep. “Are you awake love?” he whispered, trailing his lips over her neck, pressing his chest against her back. 

“I am now,” Christina murmured sleepily. “When did you get in?” she asked. “I was worried about you.”

“Just now, I’m sorry love. Thanks for dinner; I’m sorry I didn’t get home earlier. It looks like you went to a lot of trouble for me; it was delicious by the way. I really don’t deserve it or you, you know?” John said softly as he lovingly nuzzled her neck. He truly felt bad that he had been so late getting in.

“No you don’t,” Christina teased. She heard John sigh as she felt him pull away. She turned her head to look at him and was shocked to see the hurt look on his face just before he sat up on the side of the bed. “John?” she questioned. “I was just teasing you. Honestly, I didn’t mean it,” she whispered as she sat up on her knees behind him. Christina wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him as she sweetly nuzzled his neck. “I’m just glad you’re home.” She felt John relax as he covered her hand with his.

“I’m sorry love; it’s just that was one of the things that Renee and I used to fight about, me sometimes putting in late hours at the studio. It does happen sometimes but it’s part of my job,” he explained.

“I know that my love and I am not Renee,” Christina reminded him gently. 

“I know that love; believe me you are nothing like her. You are absolutely wonderful,” John whispered as he suddenly pulled her down into his lap. 

“Come back to bed my love,” she purred as he rolled her onto her back. They laid there in each other’s arms just kissing and holding each other. 

“Let me make it up to you love,” John whispered as he nuzzled her ear. “I’ll take the day off and we’ll spend it together just the two of us.”

“I definitely like the sound of that,” Christina agreed as she kissed him.


	13. Chapter 13

Christina had had enough. She decided that tonight was going to be it; she was going to seduce her own husband if she had to! Frustrated didn’t even begin to describe the way she was feeling right now! John hadn’t gone into the studio that day having stayed at home and they had spent a wonderful day together, mostly in bed fooling around and Christina was thoroughly wound up. Again, Christina fixed a romantic candlelit dinner just for the two of them; she cooked his favorite meal along with dessert. She even wore that sexy black dress that John liked so much. The sexual tension between them was intense all evening…… the way John kept looking at Christina, giving her long hungry looks that had her wondering if he was going to have at her right there on the dinner table!

After dinner, they sat on the couch and began watching a movie on the telly but that didn’t last long as John was more interested in Christina as he wrapped his arm around her while he leaned into her, nuzzling her neck. They started kissing hard and heavy as Christina crawled onto his lap, straddling his thighs. She softly kissed his neck as her fingers reached for the buttons on his shirt quickly unbuttoning it. She slipped her hands inside his shirt as she leaned down kissing his chest then licking and biting at his nipples. “Christina,” John moaned as his hand slipped into her long hair, tangling it around his hand. Her skirt had rode dangerously high up her thigh and he slipped his hand underneath her dress only to discover that she was gloriously naked underneath. He groaned as his hand groped at her bare bottom. “No panties love? You are so naughty, so hot,” he growled as he buried his face into her hair. 

“No bra either my love,” she purred as she nipped his pierced ear. Taking his hand she placed it on her breast. He slipped the strap of her dress down; he quickly realized she wasn’t kidding as he cupped a bare breast in his hand. He growled her name heatedly just before nuzzling her breasts, greedily taking a nipple into his mouth. He continued sucking until her nipple was wet and painfully tight, she moaned as she threaded her fingers into his hair. He was hard beneath her and she ground her hips down against him as he took her lips again their tongues meeting together in an frenzy as he caressed her rounded bottom moving her against his erection. 

“I want you love,” he panted as he raised his head. He slipped his hand between them, the palm of his hand cupped her swollen sex and she moaned as she squirmed in his lap. 

“Then have me, I’m all yours you know. Make love to me John, please,” she whispered, looking right into his deep brown eyes. 

John sighed heavily. “I can’t love, not just yet.” Why was he trying so hard to resist her? Was he that scared of his feelings for her? Of how deep they ran?

This time it was Christina’s turn to sigh in frustration. “I don’t understand John, I know you want me, it’s pretty damn obvious,” she purred softly as she smoothed her hand over the bulge in the front of his pants. 

“Christina,” John said softly as he gently grabbed her hand with his.

_What was wrong with him?_ “You know what? You can take care of this yourself,” Christina snarled as she suddenly jumped up off his lap and stomped her way upstairs to their room. John just sat there looking and feeling dejected as he watched her storm off. 

John sat there with his head in his hands. _What the bloody hell is wrong with me?_ He wondered. Here he had a sexy, sensual, beautiful loving wife who wanted to make love with him and yet here he was holding back. He supposed that his past failed relationships had left scars that ran deeper than he realized. After all he had professed his love to them and look where it had gotten him, nothing but a broken heart in the end. John didn’t think he could stand it if that were to happen with him and Christina. He knew then that he had fallen deeply in love with Christina; he wanted to prove to her that she was so much more than just a tumble between the sheets. He sighed heavily as he stood up to go after Christina and apologize. 

Christina took off her dress and slipped into her lavender silk robe before she sat down on their king sized four poster bed. Tonight didn’t end the way she had hoped at all. She looked at her wedding rings and for a moment, her lower lip trembled. “I love John so much….but do we even have a real marriage right now?” she wondered. The more time they spent together only proved what her heart was telling her, she had fallen in love with the real John Taylor. He wasn’t a poster on her wall from years before, he was real and she was his wife. “Guess the only person I’ll be having sex with tonight is myself,” she pouted as she reached into the night side table for her vibrator. She had been hoping for some amazing wild, sheet soaking sex instead of taking matters into her own hands….. “I’m married to the most amazing, sexiest man ever and I have to end up using a toy to get some relief?” Christina scoffed in disgust. She reclined back against the pillows getting into a comfortable position. She switched it on as she slid the vibrator between her parted legs. She cupped her breast through the silk, rolling and pinching the nipple and unable to stop herself, Christina moaned as she imagined that it was John touching her instead. Just thinking about the things she wanted him to do to her…..with her……she closed her eyes as she pictured John doing those very things to her. She tried to keep quiet as she moaned again, slightly louder this time, his name escaping her lips. 

John heard her as he climbed the stairs, when he reached their bedroom he nearly fell over from the arousing sight before him of Christina pleasuring herself. He didn’t think he could possibly get any more aroused but he was mistaken as his trousers suddenly felt way too tight over his throbbing erection. He watched his wife as she guided the toy in and out, her free hand cupping and squeezing her breast. Her head had fallen back, her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted as she moaned his name. “Christina,” he said quietly, his voice a slightly husky growl. 

Christina’s eyes snapped open at John’s voice. “John….” She whispered as her hand stilled. She saw the raw desire on his face and she blushed, embarrassed at having John caught her taking care of herself. 

“Don’t stop love,” John said softly as he walked over to her. In a flash he had removed his shirt and trousers. He sat down on the bed beside Christina before stretching out beside her. “That is so hot, so sexy, and such a turn on. I like to watch darling,” he purred as he untied her silk robe and helped her out of it before he tossed it over the side of the bed. “Lie back love,” he whispered as he took the vibrator from her. She shivered at the heated look he was giving her; he was in full on seduction mode. “Let me help you with that love,” he said softly. “Open your legs for me darling,” he instructed and she did, blushing as she did so.

_What does John have in mind_ Christina wondered as she saw the wicked smile on his face, she was about to find out! John teased her as he turned it on running it down and across her glistening feminine folds and she moaned as he then lowered his head and licked at her nipples at the same time, rolling his tongue over the taut peaks. Christina squirmed against him, amazed how quickly he had already taken her to a heightened state of arousal, she was so close, so fast…..she whined in frustration as John suddenly removed the vibrator but continued to tease her with licks and nips to her nipples. 

"So tell me love, what were you thinking about just now?” he softly asked, giving her a naughty smile as he continued to tease her, this time taking and pressing the toy harder against her clit. 

Christina arched her back as he found just the right spot. "You John! I was thinking of you and everything I’d wish you’d do to me, with me!" Christina managed to gasp out. "I was wishing it was you inside of me instead!" She arched up against him wanting more and he gave it to her as he guided the toy inside her, hitting just the right spot as he moved it in and out, causing Christina to cry out in pleasure. She quickly came, crying out John's name as her entire body shuddered with her orgasm. 

But John wasn’t finished with her just yet. She trembled as he made his way down between her legs; she felt his warm breath fan against her inner thighs. “Did you think about this love? How good it feels when I do this?” John growled as he grabbed her under the knees, opening her wide open to him. 

“John!” Christina whined just before he slowly, thoroughly licked her, getting a taste.

“All during dinner all I could think about was you, how good you taste and how I just wanted to lay you down on the table and eat you up,” he rasped as his mouth closed over her. “You taste so damn good love,” he purred as his tongue speared inside her. He tasted her completely and she cried out, her hips arching as she grabbed at his hair, holding him in place. Still sensitive from her orgasm, Christina moaned, the stimulation was almost too much. He held her hips as he suckled her clit deep into his mouth, his tongue curled against her, gently teasing that sensitive bundle of nerves, quickly taking her towards another orgasm. He lapped at her, pressing in the right spot and she screamed his name as she came, he didn’t stop until she finally shuddered in release against him. John looked up at her, her dark brown eyes glazed over with passion, a high flush on her cheeks as she came back down, her breasts heaving as she caught her breath. . 

“John,” Christina whispered in amazement. The pleasure he gave her was almost unreal it was so intense. “Now it’s your turn my love,” she purred as she wiped off the vibrator with a tissue. “Let me show you what else we can use my toy for,” Christina said softly as she pushed John on his back.

She turned it on the lowest setting as John just looked at her. “Just what are you going to do with that love?” he asked almost nervously.

“Just lay back and relax, you’ll like it I promise,” she assured him. She started slowly, kissing and licking at his ear then his neck and he shuddered as she took the vibrator and ran it over his nipples. She moved lower running it along the inside of his thigh before lightly moving it over the length of his shaft, from the base to the tip. She had him moaning her name as he restlessly bucked his hips. She then circled his balls with the vibrator, while at the same time she took him in her mouth. 

“So good love,” he rasped as her warm wet mouth enveloped him, teasing and tasting him with her tongue. “But not as good as being inside of you feels,” he groaned as she continued to work him good with her lips and tongue. His hands tangled in her hair, holding her in place as he thrusted, her mouth taking him in deeper each time. He let out a low sexy growl as he came; she felt his entire body quake as he moaned her name. “Soon love, you won’t be needing that for much longer,” John promised as Christina curled up beside him.

“I hope not,” she said softly. “What you did just now was wonderful but it’s not even close to how good it feels having you inside of me.” She couldn’t ever forget how good it felt to have him inside her and she couldn’t wait for him to be inside her again.

“Careful there love,” he growled. “Or you’ll have me all wound up again.”

“I love it when I get you all wound up my love,” she purred, giving him a naughty smirk as she climbed on top of him and reaching between them began to stroke him to hardness again. 

“Woman, I swear you are going to be the death of me,” John growled as he drug her head down and giving her a lusty tongue filled kiss. She slid herself over his erection again and again, with just enough pressure to get him off. “Christina,” John softly hissed her name in pleasure as she wrapped her hand around him, gently squeezing and stroking his hard length. John bit his bottom lip as she touched him. She slowly stroked him, every inch of him, just the way he liked to be touched. “A little harder love,” he moaned and her grip on him tightened as he thrust upward into her hand while she moved faster against him, he grabbed her backside, cupping and squeezing before lightly swatting her behind and she purred at him as it only served to fuel her desire for him. He grabbed the back of her head pulling her down, he kissed her almost frantically as he nipped her bottom lip, deepening the kiss as his tongue slid past her lips, tangling with her own. He moved harder into her hand, again and again until he felt the familiar tightening of his body, he growled out her name in pleasure into her neck as he came. She kept stroking him still until he finally relaxed in her arms, completely spent. “Come here love,” John panted, trying to catch his breath as he pulled Christina up close against his chest. “I love the things you do to me woman,” he purred as he kissed her. 


	14. Chapter 14

Duran Duran had traveled to Monte Carlo for one final show signifying the end of the _Big Thing Live_ tour. After yet another restless night, John ended up at the hotel bar. Settling himself down in a booth, he ordered a beer. Sighing heavily, he ran a hand through his long dark brown hair. Another long sleepless night of sleeping with Christina beside him, with him trying his hardest to resist her. He hadn’t made love to her since they had been married and it was taking its toll on him. They had an intense physical attraction, there was no doubt about that but John had wanted for them to get to know each other better beyond the physical layer. Still that didn’t mean he wasn’t tempted to kiss her until her lips were swollen or toss her on the bed and shag her until they both couldn’t move. He hadn’t made love to Christina since they agreed to remain married and it was slowly driving him to the brink of madness. Having her lying in his arms at night, having her so close so that he could smell her scent on his own skin, waking up with her legs thrown over his, lying intimately against him, it was all driving him crazy with desire for this woman. It was getting harder and harder with every kiss, every touch for him not to take it all the way and make love to her. 

They were intense in bed together but John knew there could be so much more between them and the more time he spent with her, the more he got to know her only proved how right he was. He just felt that they could be completely amazing together-in and out of the bedroom. Still that didn’t stop him from kissing her or touching her even though it only left him and her wanting more. He didn’t know how he had held back this long, he had come so close last night to just taking her to bed and shagging her until she was hoarse from screaming out his name. He especially could not get enough of her scent, it drove him crazy for her and he couldn’t help but press his face into the curve of her neck. He didn’t know if Christina had feelings for him but he was falling in love with her, hard and it scared the very breath from him. She was everything he had ever wanted and never knew he wanted and he was absolutely terrified of the things that she was making him feel. He had never felt this strongly for any woman before, not with Janine, and not even with Renee and they had been engaged for goodness sake! “I guess Renee did me a favor by breaking up with me after all,” John mused. “If she hadn’t of then I never would’ve of met Christina or be here with her now.” 

“Thought I might find you here,” Simon said as he slid into the seat opposite John. 

“Not now Charlie, I’m not in the mood,” John said grumpily. “I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Not too unusual for newlyweds, so that beautiful new wife of yours keep you up all night did she?” Simon teased, giving him a cheeky grin.

“Yeah but not in the way that you’re thinking,” John answered sullenly, taking a sip of his beer. 

“What are you on there about mate?” Simon asked. 

“I haven’t made love to Christina since that night, considering the circumstances I thought it might be best for us to get to know each other better first outside of the bedroom you know?” “But not making love to her is also driving me absolutely crazy,” he confessed. 

“Well considering that you slept with her and consummated the marriage I’d say you know Christina really well already then,” Simon countered. John gave his friend a pained look. “I have to admit that I was a bit surprised when you introduced her as your wife, she’s not exactly the blonde type you usually go for is she?” Simon asked. “Both Yazzy and I adore Christina, I think she’s exactly what you’ve needed in your life all along,” he added. “She’s definitely not like the other women you’ve been with.”

“Well Christina isn’t the type I’m normally attracted to, no,” John admitted. “It’s no secret that I’ve always had a thing for blondes. If I hadn’t been drunk off my ass that night I probably wouldn’t have ended up in bed with Christina. Let alone married to her,” John said with a slight laugh. Just then they heard a sharp gasp, both looked up to see Christina standing there and judging by the hurt look on her face, Simon and John knew that she had just heard everything. 

Her heart felt like it was breaking in two…..those words so casually spoken wounded her soul. _So that’s how John really feels about me is it? I thought John was falling in love with me, that we meant something to each other_ Christina thought as she walked straight over to John, her whole body practically vibrated in anger.

“Christina, love,” John began as he started to stand up but she glared at him as she pushed him back down into his seat. 

“Don’t even bother John,” she said quietly. “I heard everything you said just now. Is that how you really see me? Someone who isn’t worth your time? Well I guess that explains why you won’t even make love to me,” Christina said softly and John’s face blanched at her words. “So was that one night enough for you? Even though I’m not exactly your type I must’ve not been so unattractive that you made love to me after all, or were you just too drunk to even remember making love to me that night?” she hissed softly at him. “You certainly didn’t seem to have any problems shagging me the morning after and we sure as hell weren’t drunk then!” 

“Christina,” John pleaded, trying again. 

“Don’t bother John,” Christina said again quietly. She looked at the beer he was drinking. “Maybe you should try cutting back,” she scoffed. “Wouldn’t want you to end up with someone like me after all,” she sneered as she removed her wedding set. “I believe these belong to you,” Christina hissed as she threw the rings at him. John just sat there shocked as the rings flew at him, hitting him in the chest. “I was a fool for ever thinking that you might actually love me, why don’t you go find yourself some blonde bimbo? Better yet maybe even Renee might have you back. She might put up with you but I won’t. I never want to see you again, good bye John,” Christina finished as she suddenly drew her hand back and slapped him. John silently welcomed the stinging pain because he knew he deserved it and more. 

Christina walked away and John instantly felt ashamed of himself as he caught the wounded look on her face. Knowing he had hurt her unintentionally actually made his heart hurt. Simon gave his friend a disgusted look before he got up and walked off after Christina, hoping to catch up to her. She hadn’t gone far luckily and Simon soon caught up with her. “Hey, Christina? Got a minute love?” he asked. 

“Sure, what’s on your mind?” Christina said softly but not before Simon had seen her hastily wipe her tears away. 

_Damn you Johnny!_ Simon thought protectively just before he gave her a brief hug. “I’m sorry for what you overheard just now, what Johnny said,” Simon began. 

“Don’t be,” Christina said, trying to laugh it off, “At least now I know what John really thinks and how he really feels about me. Right?” 

“Don’t you pay Johnny no mind love, he’s just being a bloody arse right now,” Simon said, barely controlling the anger in his voice. Really what John had just said about her was downright unforgivable! 

“Yeah he is,” Christina agreed. “And yet I still love him anyway,” she said softly. 

John stopped a few feet away from them; he let out a soft gasp at her admission. _Christina loved him? This changed everything!_

“You love Johnny then?” Simon asked. “Why haven’t you told him?” 

“What good would it do me now?” Christina said softly. “You heard what he said. John doesn’t love me and he never will. I’m not what he wants. We’ve been married for almost 2 months now and if John doesn’t love me by now then he never will. I know you’re just trying to help, you and Yasmin have been really good friends to me but I just can’t do this anymore. I’m leaving and I’m going back home to the States. If you see John, you can let him know but I doubt that he’ll even care or notice,” she said. “Thanks for everything Simon,” Christina said giving him a smile as she hugged him giving him a brief kiss on the cheek. “Tell Yazzy bye for me and that I’ll keep in touch.” 

“Sure love if that’s what you really want,” Simon agreed as he looked sadly at her. She nodded as she walked away. John’s heart twisted, Christina was leaving? No he had to stop her; he had to tell her how he really felt. That he loved her.

John stepped forward. Simon turned around at his friend, giving him a long hard stare. “I know I fucked up this time,” John began slowly but Simon stopped him. 

Simon sighed angrily. “You have no idea how much you just hurt her with your words, when did you turn into such a heartless bastard there Johnny? Simon snapped at him. “Christina fucking loves you, you bloody idiot and why I don’t know, because that’s more than what you deserve from her!” Simon yelled as he put his hand to his forehead, it was either that or he was going to take a punch at John and he didn’t particularly want to do that either. Instead Simon stepped over to John, grabbing him by his shirt with both fists. “Johnny, I swear you had better go apologize to Christina or else!” Simon snarled. “Married accidentally or not, that woman is the best damn thing that has ever happened to you and you’re a damn bloody fool if you don’t see it!” he yelled at him. 

“I know she is!” John finally yelled back. “I do love Christina, Charlie! I love her so damn much that it scares the hell out of me,” he finally admitted. 

“You have a funny way of showing your feelings there mate,” Simon said, unable to stop the smile on his face. “You’d better go find Christina Johnny, you really hurt her this time, and she’s leaving.” 

“Not if I find her first,” John said as he ran off to their hotel room. 

Christina drug out her suitcase and began angrily tossing her things into it, pausing only to wipe away her tears. She didn’t know who she was more angry with at that moment, herself or at John for making her cry. “I don’t give a damn if John doesn’t believe in getting a divorce or not, I won’t stay married to a man who doesn’t love me,” she declared. “I won’t!”

John closed the door quietly behind him. He headed to their room where he found Christina throwing everything she had with her into a suitcase. He was alarmed to find that Christina was indeed packing; she really was going to leave him! “What are you doing Christina?” he asked quietly, trying not to sound panicked.

“What does it look like John? I’m leaving,” she answered, never stopping what she was doing. “You made it perfectly clear back there how you feel about me and I don’t care what you think about divorce. I will not stay married to a man who doesn’t love me,” she declared firmly.

He heard her sniffle as she did so and he quickly came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind he pulled her back against him even as he felt her stiffen in his arms. “You’re wrong love,” John said softly. 

“What do you want John?” Christina asked wearily as she briefly stopped what she was doing. John sighed softly as he rested his head against her shoulder before lightly nuzzling her neck, he felt Christina tremble lightly in his arms. 

“I’m sorry love, I didn’t mean any of what I said,” John said softly. “And I never said that I didn’t love you.”

“Okay so you’re sorry,” Christina said with a sigh of her own before she went back to packing. “You never said you loved me either,” she reminded him, her voice shaky as tears blurred her vision. John turned Christina around to face him. She kept her head down refusing to even look at him. 

“Please look at me love,” he pleaded softly. Christina slowly raised her eyes to look into his; the expression in his dark brown eyes was intense, unreadable. “I’m so sorry I made you think you were not worth my time, because the truth of it is you are the most beautiful, amazing woman I’ve ever met Christina. I tried so hard to deny it, tried so hard to resist you but I can’t deny it any longer love, I love you Christina,” John said softly as he gently cradled her face in his hands. “I adore you beyond reason; words can’t even begin to express just how much I love you. I’ve never wanted or loved a woman as much as I do you. Yes it scares the hell out of me but bloody hell I do love you woman! You just don’t know how beautiful you are to me, just how desirable you really are,” he whispered, his lips just a breath away from hers. 

Christina’s eyes widened and her heart beat wildly in her chest at his heartfelt words. “You love me? You really love me?” she managed to ask at last, still hardly daring to believe him. After all, that’s all Christina ever really wanted, for John to love her as much as she loved him. 

“Yes love, I do,” John said, his dark brown eyes never leaving hers. “The more time that I spend with you just makes me realize that I don’t want to ever be without you.”

Christina smiled as she stepped even closer as she wrapped her arms around the back of her husband’s neck. “I love you too John, my love,” she said softly. “I always have loved you. I was hoping you felt the same way about me too.” “I’m sorry I slapped you, John,” she added, embarrassed. Christina gently ran her fingertips over the red mark on his cheek, before placing tiny kisses along his square jawline. “Please forgive me,” she whispered, nuzzling his ear. 

John leaned into her soft touch. “There’s nothing to forgive love, I deserved it. I never meant to hurt you, to make you cry love,” he said sadly as he wiped away traces of her tears with his thumbs. “What I meant was that you deserved so much more than just a drunken tumble in the sheets. Any man would have to be daft not to notice you. I wouldn’t want any other woman as my wife but you. I hope you’ll let me make it up to you, show you how it can really be,” he said, his dark brown eyes smoldering at her. 

“Yes please, show me,” she purred as she returned his heated gaze. The way he looked at her just then before he shoved his lips to hers. When his lips finally left hers and they both came up for air, she was shaking in his arms with desire and she could feel him tremble in response against her. 

“I believe these belong to you love,” John said as he reached into his pocket for Christina’s rings and reaching for her hand, slid the rings back onto her finger. “Please don’t ever take them off again,” he whispered kissing her hand. 

“I won’t as long as you don’t give me a reason to,” she smiled softly. 

“Come here you little minx,” he growled as he swung her up in his arms. John carried Christina to the bed; he lowered her to the mattress as he slid his body over hers. Christina wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her hungrily. “I want you love,” he growled in between kisses as his hand raised her skirt up and his hand closed in on her swollen sex. He had her moaning as he touched her and she was reaching for the fastening on his trousers….they helped each other undress and then finally John had Christina naked in his arms. 

Then the phone rang. “Whoever that is they have the worst timing,” John groaned as he reached over to answer it. 

It was Simon. “Well I hope you and that beautiful wife of yours have properly kissed and made up,” he said cheekily. 

“Well you interrupted the making up part yeah?” John barked out. 

“Okay I did not need to know that!” Simon laughed out loud as Christina blushed and buried her face in John’s neck. 

“What is it Charlie? I’m a bit busy right now in case you hadn’t noticed,” John said as his hand cupped her breast, his thumb teased her nipple and Christina had to stifle a moan as he suddenly took her nipple into his mouth. 

_I’m sure you are!_ Simon thought with a smirk. “Anyway I just wanted to remind you that we have rehearsal in thirty minutes,” he said.

“Oh yeah,” John sighed. “I’ll be there,” he said and hung up. “Now then where were we love?” he purred as he returned his attention to her breasts, licking and sucking that nipple into a tight bud. 

John,” Christina moaned. “Don’t you have something else you need to be doing?” she managed to gasp out. Not that she wanted him to stop what he was doing to her……

John reluctantly raised his head up. “Yeah, but I’d rather be doing you love,” he practically growled out loud in frustration. “It’s going to take me a lot longer than a half hour to do all that I want to do to you. I don’t plan on being finished with you anytime soon.”

This time it was Christina’s turn to sigh. _Well we’ve waited this long_ she thought. “It’s alright my love,” she said as she kissed him softly. “We’ll just save this for later,” she smiled as she gave his erection a gentle squeeze. “I’m not going anywhere, we’ll have our alone time then.”

“You’re damn right about that love, I don’t plan on letting you leave this bed anytime soon, especially after I get you home,” he whispered before he slammed his lips against hers.


	15. Chapter 15

Later that night Christina watched John up on stage, she was sitting in the front row with Yasmin. He was dressed in black leather pants and a black vest that he had left open….exposing that sexy chest of his…..she was practically drooling he looked so hot. Just watching him play turned her on immensely. That sexy man up there was her husband, gorgeous and such a talented bassist, she was proud to call John her husband. She watched as his fingers plucked the strings on his bass….those fingers of his after all had played her body just like he was playing his bass…..the things he could do had her squirming in her seat she was so turned on. John gave her a naughty wink just then. _I know what you’re thinking about love_ he thought as he gave Christina a sexy smile. _Just wait until I get you alone…..you’re all mine love…..the things I’m going to do to you._ He was hard just imagining her beneath him….on top of him…..his hips moved with his bass trying to hide the erection he was no doubt sporting…..the vibrations from its wooden back as it softly rubbed against him weren’t helping matters any either!

After the show Christina was waiting for John backstage. “Just let me grab a shower love, and then we’ll head back to the hotel,” John said as he gave her a soft, lingering kiss. Christina didn’t have to wait long before John came back for her. He had showered and changed into blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. “Come on love, let’s get out of here,” he said huskily as he wrapped his arm around her and led her out to the limo that was waiting outside the venue. “I simply could not take my eyes off of you love,” he whispered as he gently cradled her face in his hands. “All I could think about was kissing you.” His lips found hers as he pulled her into his lap and they snogged the whole ride back to the hotel. John was glad they weren’t sharing a limo with Simon and Yasmin or Nick and Julie-Anne because they would be getting quite a show!

Once they were alone in their hotel room John put the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the door and pulled it shut, locking it behind him. “Finally… I couldn’t wait to get you all to myself love,” John said his deep brown eyes intense as he looked at her. “I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to,” he said, his voice a slight growl. 

“John!” Christina squealed as without warning he suddenly reached out pulling her roughly to him, taking her mouth in a passionate demanding kiss as his mouth fully dominated hers. Christina sighed in contentment as she surrendered to him, her hands slid up his shoulders into the back of his hair. She was breathless, melting right against him when he finally let her go. 

"That’s my name love," he purred low against her ear. "And tonight I fully intend to make you scream it again and again," he growled as he suddenly swatted her on the rear before grabbing her and tossing her over his shoulder carrying her to the bed. Christina was stunned to say the least but at the same time she felt an undeniable surge of arousal that left her wet at his display of dominance. They quickly undressed each other as they kissed, never taking their lips away from each other. Tangled in each other’s arms, they fell down together on the bed. His lips left hers to trail down her neck, her throat, then just above her breasts before he licked a nipple then taking it deep inside his mouth. Christina moaned as she arched beneath him. 

He could practically taste her scent and his mouth watered at the taste of her. John raised his head to look at her then. “You know love, I wasn’t so drunk that night that I don’t remember the taste of your skin, your scent,” he purred as he trailed his lips over her neck again. “I remember all of it love, the feel of your skin beneath my hands…..the taste of your skin upon my lips….the sexy moans you made as I made love to you, the way you screamed my name as I made you come. Just thinking about it makes me harder than I’ve ever been love,” he growled into her ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth. “I want you Christina, I wanted you then and I want you now, forever, please, can I have you love?” he asked, his voice a sexy purr. 

“Yes, please John, make love to me. I want you inside me, now,” Christina whispered, demanding as she shifted her hips against him, trying to get him inside her. He nudged her legs apart with his knee and slowly slid himself home deep inside her. Christina moaned as she took him inside her, filling her. 

John growled in pleasure as her wet heat surrounded him, her sex clenching around him. She was so damned tight he had to stop for a moment to regain control or he was going to come before he even got started. “You feel so good love, so tight,” he gasped. “How did I ever go so long without you?”

Christina wriggled her hips as she restlessly moved beneath him. “What are you waiting for then?” she purred wrapping herself around him. 

“Stay still just a moment love, it’s been too long and you feel too good,” he groaned closing his eyes as he pressed his weight against her.

“We’ve got the rest of the night and I want to spend it making love with you over and over again,” Christina purred as she raked her nails over his hardened nipples. 

"You're such a demanding little minx," he growled, his voice low and husky beneath her ear. "But don't worry love, I'm going to give you what you want, bloody hell what we both want,” he promised as he began to thrust slow and deep inside her.

“John….” Christina moaned as he moved inside her. “You feel so good inside me…..I don’t want you to ever stop making love to me,” she breathed into his ear, her hands grabbing his shoulders. 

“You don’t have to worry about that, I plan to love you every night, every day, every chance I get, I promise you that love,” he purred as he dove for her neck, nipping and sucking the skin there. 

He slowly moved inside her and they both moaned at the sensation, John was so wound up for her he didn’t think he could take it slow this time. “Christina….I can’t hold back love,” he rasped, trying to fight back the urge to pump his hips harder, faster……he didn’t want to come too soon and leave her hanging. 

“And you don’t have to. Take me harder, faster, John,” Christina demanded as she wrapped her legs around his thighs, moving with him. He moaned her name as he pumped his hips harder, faster. He felt absolutely wonderful inside her and she let him know it as she nipped at his neck, her breasts brushed against the soft hair on his chest increasing their sensitivity and she shuddered in pleasure as she sighed his name. He slid his hands under her back, holding her even closer to him but yet it still wasn’t close enough for either of them. Christina threaded her fingers in John’s long dark brown hair as she held onto him tightly as her pleasure continued to build. Never had she imagined it could ever be this perfect…..the feel of his bare skin against hers, the way her nipples tightened as her breasts rubbed against the soft hairs of his chest, the feel of him as he moved inside her over and over again. Her head fell back against the pillows and she felt John place hungry kisses on her neck, his long hair brushing over her neck, over her skin. She buried her face in John’s neck, kissing him and nipping him as he moved inside her. She inhaled his scent, he always smelled so good and it always drove her wild. 

“Come for me love, I can’t take much more,” John moaned, he could feel her sex tighten around him, gripping him tighter the closer she got. Then a particularly deep thrust had her screaming his name as her entire body shuddered beneath him, unable to hold back any longer, he joined her as he wildly thrust his hips as he throbbed inside her, he moaned her name into her neck as she held him close. Finally he collapsed in her arms, completely spent. John laid there for a moment his face pressed into her neck as he tried to catch his breath. He lovingly nuzzled her neck inhaling her scent as he felt her slide her hands up into his hair to play with the hair at the back of his neck. They laid there together for several moments with him still inside her; she could feel him breathing against her neck as she played with his hair, her body still tingled all over. That had been one hell of an orgasm John had given her just now! She absolutely loved the feel of his warm body against her. She didn’t want him to leave her just yet so she kept her arms around him for a little bit longer. Leaning on his elbows with his hands on either side of her head, he tenderly kissed her, soft lingering kisses as their lips met again and again. “That was incredible love,” John said at last. “I can’t believe I waited so long to have you again, but it was worth it.”

“It was beautiful,” Christina agreed. John was a wonderful lover, no doubt. He could be gentle yet a bit dominating and she loved that about him. 

“It’s never been like that for me before,” John said as he took Christina’s hand in his, kissing the back of her hand. “Woman you make me feel like I’m on fire, you have no idea just what you do to me. You make it real, what I feel for you, what we have is real. I can’t even imagine or remember what my life was like before you. You’ve turned my life upside down and I absolutely love it, I wouldn’t change a thing about the way we met or about us. I love you Christina, you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I love you so very much darling.”

Christina’s dark brown eyes shimmered with tears. “I never thought I could possibly love someone as much as I love you John. You’re everything I could ever want, I’m so glad I took that chance and said yes. I don’t regret what we did that night, marrying you was the best decision I ever made. I love you John and I’d marry you all over again,” Christina said softly resting her head just above his heart, she slowly ran her hand through the soft dark hair that covered his chest. 

John looked right at her, his dark brown eyes looking directly into her own. “Christina Taylor, will you marry me? Again?” he asked. “I want to marry you properly this time.” Christina was so happy she had to hold back tears, she never expected John to ask her to marry him again.

“Yes John, I will,” she answered softly, smiling at him as she smothered his face with kisses.

“I want us to have a proper wedding this time love, with our friends and family. I want everyone to know how much you mean to me and that you’re my wife,” John said as he gently kissed her. That gentle kiss quickly grew in intensity and John felt himself quickly getting turned on again. The need to be inside of her again, to make love to her again was overwhelming. He was so needy of her; he’d never get enough of her. 

“I thought you’d be knackered after all that my love,” Christina teased when at last he broke the kiss.

“Does this feel like I’m tired to you love?” John smiled wickedly as she felt him getting hard again, his erection starting to press insistently against her.


	16. Chapter 16

“Well in that case I have a surprise for you,” Christina purred as she moved to get up out of bed.

“Don’t take too long,” he teased, reaching out to swat her rear. Christina turned and gave him a naughty look as she headed for the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back out wearing a sheer black lace stretch teddy; it was high cut in the rear and legs, leaving little to the imagination, that along with those sexy black seamed thigh highs. John’s mouth watered as Christina slowly, sexily sauntered back over to the bed, the way the black lace molded her full breasts…..her curves….. It was the skimpiest, sexiest piece of lingerie he had ever seen. She was every erotic fantasy he’d ever had all rolled into one. It was all he could do to keep from tossing her on her back and plunging himself deep inside of her. John sat up, all of his attention on the sexy siren before him. “Bloody hell love you are so damn sexy,” he rasped as his eyes took in their fill of her. John looked like he was ready to pounce on her at any given moment and she shivered. “Get that sexy ass of yours up here love,” he growled, patting the space on the bed beside him. “Very sexy love but I don’t reckon it will be staying on very long,” he added as she climbed up on the bed beside him. He took her hand as he pulled her towards him. John ran his hand over the black lace, even the material covering her curves felt sexy as sin. He gasped, “Are you trying to kill me love?” “You are so damn hot, so tempting…..when I get my hands on you…..”

“I take it you like it then,” Christina purred, smiling wickedly as she suddenly straddled his waist. His hands immediately closed around her waist, she wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon, he would make sure of that!

“What’s not to like love?” he growled as he suddenly shoved his lips to hers. Christina moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, she leaned into him as she felt his erection nudging against her. His hands smoothed over her back to rest possessively on her well rounded bottom before groping and squeezing each cheek. Damn but she had a sexy ass and John couldn’t help himself as he proceeded to caress its roundness. Hell, he couldn’t keep his hands off her. John broke the kiss to nuzzle that sweet sensitive spot beneath her ear, the one that made her moan and melt into him. While his lips worked the curve of her neck, his hands cupped her breasts; his thumbs rubbed her nipples through the black lace making them extra sensitive to his touch. She moaned his name as he rolled her nipples between his fingers, pinching them. She was panting now, her arousal increasing when he suddenly lowered his head tonguing her nipple through the black lace before drawing it hungrily into his mouth, suckling her. Christina moaned John’s name as her hands went into his long dark brown hair, holding him close. The sensation of his hungry mouth and the damp lace as he drew and tugged on her was downright erotic, he rolled his tongue over her nipple and she arched against him. The things this man did and could do to her was mind numbing. He lifted his head to look at her, he gave her that look as he raised his eyebrow at her and she instantly felt her desire flood between her legs. She was more than ready to take him inside her, but not just yet…..

“I have another surprise for you,” Christina purred, her hands playing with his chest. “I thought maybe you could use a massage my love,” she suggested as she brought out a bottle of lotion. Carefully she moved off his lap to kneel beside him. “I want you to lie down and roll over on your stomach,” she instructed him. With a grin, John did as she told him. He waited in anticipation, wondering what she was going to do next. Christina took the bottle of lotion in her hands and kneeling beside him, began to gently massage his shoulders and back, rubbing and kneading the knots out of the muscles there. She could feel the tense muscles there begin to loosen up under her hands. John sighed at her relaxing touch and closed his eyes. 

John rested his head on the pillow and Christina heard him sigh in pleasure as he felt her hands glide on his body, along with her long hair sweeping across his skin. “Love, your touch feels like absolute heaven,” he groaned out softly. “Please don’t stop.” Never had a simple touch turned him on so fast.

Christina smiled as she leaned down, she ran her fingers through his hair before she nuzzled his neck, he could feel her smile against his skin as she kissed the back of his neck and he shivered. “I have no intention of stopping just yet, there’s more to come my love,” Christina said smiling as she continued her stroking of his shoulders. John was surprised when he felt Christina suddenly straddle his back. He drew in a ragged breath as he felt her place her lips between his shoulder blades as she kissed a path down his back along the curve of his spine. She moved lower to rub the backs of his muscular thighs, he was beyond aroused at this point and he shifted a little as he felt his erection rubbing slightly against the soft sheets. She loved the feel of his skin beneath her hands as they moved sensuously over his body. Christina leaned down over him and John felt her long soft dark brown hair brush across his skin along with her breasts pressed flat against his back. He shivered a little as she kissed the back of his neck before kissing and nipping at his shoulder then moving over to kiss his pierced ear and tugged it between her teeth. 

John opened his eyes, turning his head slightly to look at Christina. “You naughty little minx. Come closer and let me take that off of you love, I need to have you naked,” he growled softly at her. 

"Not just yet my love,” Christina promised him, nuzzling his neck. “Now roll over,” she ordered softly.

Christina just smiled as she moved off his back. John rolled over on his back while Christina leaned over him as she went to work on the muscles in his shoulders. She kneaded and rubbed the muscles there, running her hands over his toned arms. He had been so thin when she’d first met him, but not anymore. She didn’t stop there as she slowly ran her hands over his chest, letting her nails lightly graze his nipples which immediately hardened under her touch. John looked right at Christina then, his dark brown eyes darkened even more as he gazed intently into her eyes. Reaching out with a hand, his fingers buried themselves into her hair tugging her head down. And then he kissed her, his lips fully taking possession of hers in a passion filled kiss. His lips moved over hers again and again as he slipped his tongue past her lips, deepening the kiss. She leaned in, placing hungry kisses down the side of his neck, before dragging her lips and tongue over his collarbone. 

“Oh bloody hell love,” John managed to get out in a ragged groan when he felt her mouth kiss a path down his chest, her fingers toying with the dark trail of hair below his navel, her nails gently grazing his skin. He wanted her so badly right then he didn’t know how much more he could take and was close to just tossing Christina on her back and having his way with her. Then he felt her licking at his nipples, kissing them gently before taking one then the other in her mouth, gently taking them between her teeth, nibbling. She trailed her nails along the sensitive skin of his inner thighs and he shuddered at the sensation. “That feels so good love,” he groaned.

“I know one muscle that could use a little extra attention,” Christina purred as she took him in her hand and began to stroke him in the way he liked to be touched, he moaned and thrust himself into her hand, bucking his hips. 

“Take me inside of you love, I need to come, preferably inside of you,” John growled as Christina rubbed herself against his straining erection, she was so wet he could feel it right through the lace material. “Let’s see how wet you are for me love,” he purred as he reached between them. He pushed the material aside, his hand cupped her sex as his fingers found and teased her slick feminine folds as he slipped a finger inside her. She was so slick; she was absolutely dripping just like he knew she would be. She arched her back and moaned as he lightly curled his finger against her sensitive little nub stroking just the right spot. 

“John, please,” she whined at him, shuddering.

“You naughty girl, you’re so wet, climb on and ride me,” he demanded, his breathing harsh. Christina just smiled as she unsnapped the crotch of the teddy, he lifted her by the hips, impaling her on his erection and then he was inside her where they both wanted to be. They both moaned softly as she took him inside her. “Christina, you feel so good. I love being inside of you,” John managed to get out as he felt her all hot and tight around him. He grabbed a stocking clad thigh, rubbing it as his fingers toyed with the band of those sexy, naughty thigh highs. “Let me feel those long sexy legs around me love,” he purred and she did so, placing them on the outside of his thighs.

Christina didn’t wait as she began to move slowly up and down on him. John groaned her name softly as he felt her squeeze him tightly with her inner muscles, turning him on even more. Gripping her hips, he lifted her, guiding her as he helped her find an angle that would give them the most pleasure as she slowly moved up and down on him. Christina took John’s hands in hers placing them on her breasts. He cupped them, his calloused thumbs rubbing her nipples. She moaned as he pinched her nipples between his thumb and forefingers. She rocked her hips hard against him, moaning as he pinched her nipples. Christina felt John’s hands on her curvy backside as he caressed each cheek, fondling her. She moaned loudly as he then unexpectedly slapped her on the rear twice and it turned her on even more, fueling her arousal for him. She bore down on him, riding him hard like a racehorse as she rocked herself wildly upon him. She leaned her head down crying out as she braced her hands on his thighs. “Bloody hell love, that’s it, ride me damn it, ride me hard,” he demanded with a harsh growl as he held onto her hips tightly. John moaned when Christina came down hard on him, just the way he liked it as she took him in even deeper. He moved with her as he thrust upward, hard and deep and again as she increased the intensity of her own movements. Christina breathlessly cried out John’s name as she felt the start of her own release. That angle was just perfect and had him hitting just the right spot over and over again.

He reached down between them and thumbed her clit, the added stimulation sent her soaring and John felt her sex tighten around him as she cried out his name. He let go as he joined her, his head pushed back into the pillows as he howled out his pleasure with her. Finally, her shuddering body went still as Christina collapsed into John’s arms. She buried her face in John’s shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. John pressed his face into her neck taking in her scent as he lovingly nuzzled her. 


	17. Chapter 17

John held her as her breathing slowly returned to normal, his arms tightened around her. She just smiled as he leaned in and kissed her slowly, softly as they were still joined, still holding her close in his arms. The two of them were too satisfied and too tired to even move. Christina laid there for a moment on his chest, hearing John’s heart beating wildly against her ear. 

Christina moved off him and John brought her down beside him. She sighed contentedly as she rested her head in the crook of his neck as she ran her hand slowly over his slightly damp chest. John wrapped his arms around her as Christina snuggled up against him, her legs entwined with his. Slowly, Christina raised her head to look at John; her dark brown eyes looked intently into his own. “That was intense,” she said softly in amazement as they looked at each other in wonderment. “You make me feel loved and so desirable.”

“You are loved darling, very much. I have never wanted a woman as much as I want you and that’s the truth,” he said softly. “You are everything to me.” John held Christina as he lovingly nuzzled her neck, his arms tightened around her. “Now let’s get you out of this, it’s damn sexy but I much prefer you naked love.”

Christina quickly stripped out of the teddy and stockings. “Much better,” John said as she returned to bed. Christina had to agree, she much preferred the feel of his skin on hers with nothing in the way. “Get some rest now love because I promise you I’m not even close to being done with you,” John purred against her mouth. “I want to have you as much as possible,” his voice was a husky promise as he kissed her in a lusty tongue filled kiss. Christina didn’t doubt that for a moment as she snuggled up beside him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he drew the covers up over them. John kept to his word as he made love to Christina twice more that night before he finally settled down and exhausted, both fell asleep with him spooning her.

John awoke the next morning, he had been dreaming about Christina, it had been downright erotic, a replay of the night before. That wife of his was a temptress and he could never resist her. He had woken up with a raging hard on that was demanding to be satisfied. He watched her sleep for a moment, careful not to wake her just yet. He pressed his nose into her neck, inhaling her scent, then lightly nuzzled her and he felt himself getting even more aroused, just the scent and taste of her skin was enough to fill him with desire for her. “Time to wake up love,” he whispered into her ear as he kissed her shoulder, he ran his hand down over her arm before moving to cup her breast in his palm, molding it as he teased the nipple with his thumb. Christina moaned softly as her eyes fluttered open, she could feel the heat of his body against her, his lips on her neck and his hand cupping her breast felt so good she didn’t want him to stop. 

“John,” Christina moaned as he kissed her neck, his teeth grazing her skin. 

“You’re awake I see,” he smirked before he went back to kissing her neck. 

“How could I sleep with you touching me like that…..” Christina managed to get out then gasped in pleasure as his hand drifted over her belly to down between her legs, his hand reached to cup her sex, rubbing her. He then dipped a finger inside her, his finger circled her clit, rubbing and she moaned as she arched back against him. 

“I love it that you sleep naked like I do love, makes shagging you so much easier. No clothes to get in the way and I can be inside of you whenever I want,” he panted into her ear, he needed to be inside of her and soon, he thrusted his hips lightly against her bottom and she felt herself grow even wetter at his erection pressed against her. He felt the evidence of her arousal against his finger. “I love how you’re always ready for me, that just makes me want you even more love,” he purred as he nipped her shoulder marking her.

“There’s no use in me wearing clothes to bed with you because they’re not going to stay on very long now are they?” Christina remarked naughtily as she turned her head back to look at him. His brown eyes darkened as he caught that look on her face. 

“I want you love,” he purred against her neck. Christina didn’t answer as she simply turned her head back, his lips catching hers in a heated, sensual kiss as his tongue parted her lips. His thumb flicked her nipple and she moaned into his mouth as she felt his erection against her backside. “I want to have you this way love,” he whispered, nipping her ear. He grabbed her leg, lifting it, sliding it back over his legs; he moved his hips as he slid inside of her. “You’re even tighter this way,” he growled in pleasure, kissing her again, as his mouth devoured hers. He ran his hand over her hip, holding her still and in place while he moved in and out of her. Christina moaned as his hips pounded her hard from behind. His hand reached between her legs and slipped inside her, stroking and rubbing that sensitive nub adding to her pleasure. She moved her hips with his, her pleasure building as he took them closer to a release. “Yes, love, yes,” John moaned into her ear. Their moans of pleasure along with the sound of their heavy breathing was the only thing heard as they climbed towards their climax. His thrusts became stronger, harder and she pushed back with her hips. 

“John!” Christina cried out his name as she came, grabbing hold of his arm tightly. He came right after growling her name into her neck, he thrust twice more before he went completely still and she could hear him breathing hard into her ear, feel the softness of his hair on her skin. “Every time we make love, it just gets better each time. I love being inside of you, I can never get enough of you,” John told Christina as he lovingly kissed her shoulder. She looked back at him, smiling sleepily at him. She wrapped her hand at the back of his head, bringing him in for a soft kiss before they fell asleep in each other’s arms again. 

John woke up later to find Christina still sleeping soundly beside him, her face just inches away from his. He smiled as he just watched her sleep. He touched her cheek ever so lightly, tracing a finger over her bottom lip with his thumb careful not to wake her. Christina stirred but didn’t wake up instead she snuggled even closer against him. John thought he had truly been in love before but he was wrong, he hadn’t felt this strongly about anyone before. Not Janine or even Renee, and at one time in his life he had been ready to marry both of them!

Marrying Christina had forever changed everything he thought he knew about love. This one woman had become everything to him, he loved her completely. In just a matter of months she had turned his world upside down and he loved it. John loved Christina with all that he was, and that was something that he had never given to another woman, all of him. 

John carefully eased himself out of bed. Slipping on his glasses, he reached for the phone on the nightstand and ordered up room service. It was delivered an half hour later as John carried a tray back to the bed loaded with eggs, toast, and bacon, along with fruit and glasses of orange juice. He walked in to find Christina still asleep. _Guess I really wore you out there love_ he thought as he lovingly nuzzled her neck and she stirred only to move closer into him. _I know one way to wake her up_ he grinned as he sat the tray down on the night table. Sitting down on the bed beside her, he leaned over her. “Wake up love,” he said softly into her ear as he nuzzled her neck, his stubble covered jaw rasping over her skin. Christina opened her eyes when she felt John’s warm soft lips on her neck. Coming fully awake she smiled at him as she turned to slip her arms around his neck. “Good morning love,” John said as he kissed her. 

“It is now my love,” Christina agreed with a smile as she sat up and stretched lazily, her arms up over her head. She realized she was a bit sore this morning, but she wasn’t complaining in the least. They had played around well into the night with John making love to her again and again until they had both collapsed into each other’s arms, completely spent. And he had left her completely satisfied every time. Even now, Christina sometimes still couldn’t believe that this sweet sexy man was all hers. She loved him so much. John was everything she had ever wanted, everything she could ever want. With her arms up over her head, the sheet covering her fell down, exposing her breasts. She saw that naughty smirk on John’s handsome and that was all the warning she got just before he pounced on her, pushing her back down against the pillows. He growled softly at her as he honed in on her neck with tiny biting kisses. 

Christina’s hands went for his hair as he nipped that sensitive place beneath her ear as he ran the backs of his fingers over her nipples, making them erect. He moved lower nuzzling the swells of her breasts, flicking his tongue out over the taut peaks before he hungrily sucked her nipple into his mouth. 

“What about breakfast?” Christina asked then moaned, her hands tightening in his hair as he continued to suckle her before giving her breast a nibble and pulling away. 

“Breakfast can wait, I’d much rather have a bite of you instead,” John purred as he smirked; raising one elegant eyebrow at her, before turning his undivided attention back to her breasts. She moaned as he kissed and nuzzled her entire body, worshiping and loving every single inch of her. Christina returned his slow deep kisses and sensual touches as John entered her with a single deep thrust. She cried out from the intensity of that single thrust, as he took her hard and fast pressing her into the mattress. Her legs immediately wrapped themselves high around his waist as he had her already arching up to meet his next thrust. All Christina could do was hold on for the ride as he speared himself hard inside her. He soon had her crying out his name again as she came undone in his arms, he followed as he throbbed inside her. 

After their morning romp, John pulled away and settled himself beside her. “Hope you’re hungry love, I got you breakfast,” he said as he reached for the tray beside him. 

Christina couldn’t believe it as she sat up beside John. “That was so sweet of you John to do all this for me, thank you,” she said as she leaned over to kiss his neck and he shivered at her lips on his skin.

“I love doing things like this for my beautiful wife,” he answered simply. He sat the tray on their lap and they took turns feeding each other in between kisses. When they were finished John sat the tray aside. Christina was feeling a little frisky as she started to nuzzle his ear as her fingers went for his nipples. “You’re such a tempting little minx, you know that love?” he asked as he half pulled her into his lap. He simply could not get enough of her. He kissed that sensitive spot beneath her ear that he knew made her melt into his arms, he trailed his tongue down her collarbone where her neck and shoulder met, nuzzling her as his hands slid up her back, his gentle hands sliding up over her warm bare skin. 

“John,” Christina whispered his name on a shaky sigh, her fingers curling in his dark brown hair, his breath warm on her skin. John managed to hold himself back before he got too carried away. 

“How shall we spend the rest of the day together love?” he asked, giving her the look. 

“I have an idea that I’m sure you’ll like my love,” she purred as she dragged his head back down, she tugged on his lower lip, sucking it between hers. The passion flared up between them again as his lips claimed hers in a rough, possessive kiss. She lifted her leg, wrapping it around his hip. That little minx had him right where she wanted him….. she was too tempting to resist. 

“How can I ever say no to you love?” he groaned as he flipped her on her back. “I can’t wait to get you back home so I can make love to you in our own bed,” he purred just before he slid into her.

“Mmmmm………..spending the day in bed is good,” she purred. “Just what I had in mind.”

“It would seem that I have a lot of lost time to make up for,” he growled at her as he began to thrust inside her.


	18. Chapter 18

On August 25, Yasmin and Simon welcomed a baby girl into the world who they named Amber Rose. Christina and John went to the hospital to visit the new little one. “Simon, Yasmin, she’s beautiful,” Christina cooed as she saw the baby Yasmin held in her arms. “How are you feeling Yasmin?” she asked.

“A bit tired but it was all worth it just to be holding her,” Yasmin smiled tiredly. “Would you like to hold her?” she asked Christina.

“Yes,” Christina smiled as Yasmin carefully placed little Amber in her arms. “She’s a perfect mix of the two of you,” Christina said softly as she smiled at the baby.

“I think she looks like her beautiful mum,” Simon said, his eyes soft as he kissed Yasmin.

“She’s a beauty, too pretty to look like you Charlie,” John joked and Simon playfully smacked him on the head. John couldn’t help but think that Christina would make a wonderful mum someday as he watched her with Amber. _Maybe we could start a family of our own soon_ he thought. He welcomed the idea of having a baby with Christina. It would be something for them to discuss later on at home.

“Yasmin and I were thinking, well we talked about it a lot and we decided that we would love for you and Christina to be Amber’s God parents,” Simon told John.

John looked at Christina then back at Yasmin and Simon, he was surprised to say the least. “You would trust us with such a responsibility?” John finally asked. 

Yasmin smiled as she nodded. “I can’t think of anyone I’d rather ask than our dearest friends,” she replied and Simon agreed as he wrapped his arm around his wife. 

Christina looked up at John and smiled as he took her hand in his. “We would be honored to be little Amber’s God parents,” she said.

“We won’t let you down,” John assured them.

“That’s all we can ask for,” Simon replied.

“Welcome to the world little one,” Christina smiled as the baby cooed at her and John.

Christina and John set a wedding date for October 20. Before then Christina flew back home to Reno, Nevada to close on her house, she had put it up for sale and it had sold. She went back to sign all the paperwork and to have her things sent back to their flat in London and also to tell her parents that she and John were having a formal wedding this time. The papers had all been signed and the keys turned over to the new owner. Christina was packing up the few personal items left and loading them into the car when she was suddenly surprised as Eric parked his car in front of her house. _What the hell does he want?_ Christina wondered as she put the last of her things into her car. 

“Christina, I was hoping I’d catch you while you were here,” he said hopefully as he strode purposely towards her.

“Hello Eric, what do you want?” She asked wearily, her hand on the car handle.

“I’d heard you were back home,” Eric began.

“Yes, I just sold the house and I’m tying up some loose ends,” she answered vaguely.

“Well, um…..I was hoping while you were here that maybe you and I could have dinner together?” Eric suggested. 

Suddenly he leaned forward, desperately trying to press his lips to hers as he reached for her. But Christina pushed him away. _No way in hell is that ever going to happen!_ She thought. Christina could not believe the words that had just come out of Eric’s mouth! “I don’t think so. I am very much married, happily I might add, and I don’t think your girlfriend would approve of you having dinner with your ex-fiancée,” Christina pointed out.

“Oh her, I’m not sure I even want to be with her anymore, she’s nothing like you…..she’s so vain and shallow,” he complained. “I made a huge mistake by giving you up,” Eric admitted with a sigh. “But I guess it’s too late now huh?”

“You’re right it is too late. You chose her over me and now you have to live with your decision,” Christina said softly seeing the pained expression on Eric’s face. “I’m sorry things didn’t turn out quite the way you planned, I’m happy with my husband and I hope you someday find the right woman for you and that you’ll be as happy as I am. Good bye Eric,” Christina said as she got into her car.

“Good bye Christina,” Eric said softly as he watched her drive off and out of his life, for good.

Later that night Christina called John. “Love, it’s so good to finally hear your voice again, I’ve been waiting for you to call,” John said and he wished that she wasn’t so far away. “Just two more days and I’ll have you in my arms again love,” John said softly, his voice slightly husky. 

“I can’t wait, I’ve missed you so much my love,” Christina sighed. She never knew just how much she’d miss him.

“I’ve missed you so very much darling, I can’t wait to hold you, kiss you, make love to you,” John said softly.

“My flight leaves early tomorrow morning,” Christina said as she gave him the departure time. “I’ll be in your arms by late tomorrow night.”

“I can’t wait,” John answered his voice just as soft. “I’ll be there waiting for you love…”

John waited at the airport for Christina’s flight to arrive. It was way past midnight. He thought he would go crazy…..he never knew just how much he’d miss having her sleeping beside him. _Any minute now…..she’ll be here soon…._ John thought as he looked at his watch yet again…..

“John,” he heard her voice behind him and there she was….His face broke into the biggest smile when he saw Christina standing there at the terminal, she smiled as she ran into his arms, John met her halfway as he caught her and then he was holding her in his arms so tightly as if he’d never let her go again. He kissed her long and hard not giving a damn as to who was watching them, he was past caring. All that mattered was that he had his wife in his arms again. “I missed you so much Christina,” John said at last as he gently broke the kiss.

“I missed you too my love,” Christina said softly as she caressed his cheek.

“Then what are we waiting for, let’s go home yeah?” John smiled as he grabbed Christina’s luggage.

“Home,” Christina smiled. And it was home to her now simply because John was there. John led her out to the parking lot where his black Mercedes 560sl convertible was parked. John placed her luggage in the back and then opened the passenger door for Christina. Once she was settled, he got in and started the car. It was a half hour drive back to their flat in London. John was glad the drive back to their flat wasn’t going to be a terribly long one as he couldn’t wait to have Christina back in their bed. 

Christina smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder. John smiled back at her as he rested his hand on her knee. With his eyes still on the road, he slipped his hand up beneath the short skirt of her dress which gave him easy access. His fingers skated along the inside of her thigh creeping up higher, Christina slightly parted her legs as his hand palmed her throbbing sex and she moaned as he briefly stroked her. He smiled evilly as he took his hand away placing it back on the steering wheel. Christina whined in frustration at John. _Oh was he going to get it now!_ She thought as she returned the favor. Christina noted with satisfaction that John was wearing those sexy black leather trousers that she loved so much and a dark blue button down shirt that he had left unbuttoned halfway…..She knew exactly how to drive him crazy as she rested her hand on his knee, then slowly glided up the inside of his thigh before placing her hand against his erection, slowly rubbing him through those delicious black leather trousers, Christina heard John inhale sharply and she grinned, she had him right where she wanted him as she continued to stroke him. 

“Christina,” John softly hissed her name in pleasure. He gave her a quick look. “Keep that up love and I will pull this car over and shag you right here in the front seat,” he promised, his voice a sexy growl. 

“Is that a promise my love?” Christina purred into his ear, her lips grazed the outer curve of his ear and John tightened his grip on the wheel. Christina instead leaned into him, kissing and sucking on his neck, leaving love bites behind. When she unzipped his leather pants slipping her hand inside to stroke his bare flesh he couldn’t stand anymore. The Mercedes came to an abrupt stop as John pulled the car over to the wooded side of the road. John looked at Christina, his dark brown eyes smoldered at her. “Someone is being a bit naughty, you are in for it now love,” he growled as he grabbed Christina around the waist, pulling her into his lap. She could see his dark brown eyes darken even more in the moonlight that filtered into the car and she trembled uncontrollably when she saw that look in his eyes.

“But you love it when I am,” she lobbed back at him and John groaned uncontrollably as he kissed Christina hungrily, his tongue pressed against her lips, forcing them apart and deepening the kiss. 

“I do love, that sexy, naughty side of yours I find it to be absolutely irresistible,” he purred as his hands reached for her breasts. She instinctively arched into him as she felt his hand palm a full breast, squeezing gently. She whimpered quietly as his thumb stroked a tightened nipple. Christina smirked at him as her own hands were busy unbuttoning his shirt, she slipped her hands inside, stroking his chest, her fingers finding and playing with his nipples making them sensitive. “Enough of that love, I need to be inside of you now,” he rasped as he lifted her skirt to her waist while she released his erection from the confines of his leather trousers. 

“Are you sure there’s enough room?” she asked, it was a bit confined in the Mercedes. 

"I can fix that love,” John smirked as he pressed a button on the console, a whirring noise was heard as the top folded down over into the back. 

“John, are we really going to do this here?” Christina asked…..anyone could drive by and see them……

“It’s after 1 in the morning, no one here but us love, besides I don’t think I can wait until we get home to have you,” he purred as he nuzzled her neck while he slipped a hand between them, pushing the fabric of her thong aside and rubbed her sex. “Tell me you don’t want me to take you right here, right now,” John challenged, his breathing ragged as he continued to stroke her, Christina moaned and he could feel her arousal increase as his fingers were drenched with it. 

“I want you John, please,” she panted as she slid him inside her. 

“You feel so damn good love,” he growled as he grabbed her backside in his hands, squeezing those sexy rounded globes. Christina moaned in agreement as she began to move her hips against his, pressing down into him. “I missed being inside you,” he said softly as he grabbed her face in his hands and hungrily kissed her. Christina moaned softly as he covered her neck and shoulder with tiny, nipping kisses, she knew he was leaving marks but she did not care in the least. He slid the straps of her dress down to reveal a skimpy sheer lavender lace bra beneath. “Perfect,” he growled as he cupped her breasts, his thumbs rubbing and pinching her nipples through the lace. 

“John,” she purred as he continued to fondle her breasts. He leaned forward and took a lace covered nipple into his mouth and suckled her and her hands threaded into his hair. “That’s good, but this would be even better,” she purred as she reached to unhook the front clasp of her bra, letting her breasts bounce free. Christina watched John’s dark brown eyes darken a shade more as he suddenly licked his lips and taking a breast in his hand he pounced on it, his mouth closing over her breast as he took it hungrily into his mouth, his lips and tongue mercilessly working her as he licked and sucked that nipple into a taut peak. He bit her and she moaned as her back arched in pleasure.

“Harder love, ride me harder,” John ordered as he took her by the hips lifting her. “You know how I want it,” he growled. Christina placed her hands on either side of John’s seat and using it as leverage pulled herself up and down harder on him. “Yes…..” he hissed in pleasure as he thrust himself up with her. John reached between them and flicked that engorged sensitive bundle of nerves with his thumb, the added stimulation sent her over and Christina cried out, her head falling back as she came. John thrust upward once then again following her as he cried out his own moans of pleasure. Christina sagged against him as she caught her breath. “Welcome home love,” John whispered as he tenderly kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. “I love you Christina.”

“And I love you John,” Christina said softly. “Now take me home so you can have me again in our own bed,” she purred. 

“Anything you want love,” John grinned as she moved back into the seat beside him.


	19. The End

_October 20, 1989. London, England_

Christina married John, again in a formal church ceremony this time, surrounded by friends and family. That moment when John lifted Christina’s veil and kissed her, and when the priest announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Nigel John Taylor for the first time was something Christina and John would never forget. Not ever. It felt at long last that everything was finally falling into place for the both of them. John vowed right then and there that he would show Christina every day how much he loved her. And Christina vowed the same, wanting John to know just how much she loved him, how much he meant to her. How much it meant to her that she would be spending the rest of her life with him. 

Jack and Jean, John’s parents beamed with happiness as they watched their only child wed his love. They had never seen John so happy and they absolutely adored Christina, they loved her as if she were their own daughter. Jean had welcomed Christina into their family the very first day they met and that show of unconditional love proved to John that she truly was the one. “Your father and I simply adore this girl, don’t you dare let her get away Nigel, she’s exactly what you need,” his mom told him.

“I won’t mum,” John promised. “I love Christina too much to ever let her get away.” Later when they danced their first dance as husband and wife, John just held Christina close, he still couldn’t believe how he had gotten so lucky to have her as his wife. Pure chance had brought them together, and it was a chance John was glad he had taken. If he hadn’t, he never would’ve found her, Christina, the love of his life. _The best decision I ever made, I’m so glad I took a chance on you love_ John thought as he tenderly kissed her.

Epilogue: 

John had taken Christina off to Jamaica for two weeks for a proper honeymoon. They had enjoyed the beaches and the sights and each other. Four weeks after they arrived back in England, Christina began feeling ill. _Oh no! Here we go again already this morning!_ Christina thought already feeling queasy as she raced for the loo. 

“Christina? What is it love?” John asked sleepily as Christina jumped out of bed. 

“Not now John!” she answered, just barely making it in time as she flipped up the lid. John went after Christina to find her sitting on the floor in the bathroom hugging the commode. Christina suspected that she might be pregnant, as many times as her and John made love during and after their honeymoon, she’d be very surprised if she wasn’t! John was alarmed when he saw how ill she was and how tired she looked. 

“Christina, are you alright love?” John asked, concerned as he felt her forehead, she didn’t feel warm but still he grabbed a face cloth and ran it under cold water before pressing it to her forehead. He then brought her a glass of cold water which she gratefully accepted. 

“No, but I’m sure I will be,” Christina sighed tiredly even though she felt like absolute shit at the moment. John gently stroked her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Come on love,” John said as he helped Christina up off the floor, she leaned against him. If she was indeed pregnant, it was going to be a long nine months if she was feeling this poorly already! “Come on darling let’s get you back to bed,” he said, gently picking her up in his arms as he carried her back to their bed so she could rest. 

_That’s what got me here in the first place_! Christina couldn’t help but think as he laid her down on the bed. 

“Get some rest love. I’m staying home today; I’ll go to the store and get you some ginger ale. I’ll go by the chemist and get you something to maybe help settle your stomach. I’ll be right back okay?” John said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She nodded tiredly.

The moment John left, Christina rang up Yasmin. She told her friend how sick she’d felt for the past few weeks and Yasmin immediately came to the same conclusion. “I’ll go to the chemists and get a pregnancy test, I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Yasmin said before she hung up.

John was sitting in bed with Christina, when they heard a knock on the bedroom door. “Come on in,” Christina said knowing it was Yasmin. John was shocked to see Yasmin open the door and she came in, quickly shooing John out the bedroom. 

“Yazzy! What are you doing? What is going on?” John asked, not having a clue as to what was happening. 

Yasmin sighed. _Honestly men could be so daft at times!_ “You’ll find out soon enough,” she said kindly as she shut the door behind him. “He doesn’t have a clue does he?” Yasmin asked.

“None at all,” Christina giggled as Yasmin handed her the pregnancy test. Yasmin sat with Christina as they waited for the test results. “Time’s up, let’s see what it says,” Christina said, clearly nervous. Her eyes widened in shock and her hand shook at the pregnancy test she held in her hand. “Oh my goodness,” Christina said slowly as realization slowly sank in. 

“Well tell me, what does it say?” Yasmin asked excitedly. Instead Christina simply showed her. “Oh my! You, my dear friend are going to have a baby! I’m so happy for you!” she gushed as she hugged Christina. 

“It’s positive, I’m pregnant. John and I are going to have a baby,” Christina answered slowly, placing a hand on her belly. “I’m so happy but I’m also so very much scared at the same time,” she admitted. 

“You’ll be a wonderful mum, and I’ll help you even though I’m still learning it as I go myself,” Yasmin said laughing. “Plus I’m sure Jean will be more than glad to help, John’s parents are going to be over the moon when they find out.”

“I know they will, and so will mine, but I have to tell John first,” Christina laughed.

“Tell me what?” John said as he opened the door.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Yasmin smiled as she got up, hugging John on the way out.

“What was she on about?” John asked with a puzzled expression as he walked in the bedroom. 

“Come here my love and I’ll tell you,” Christina smiled as she slid over on the bed to make room for him. John sat down beside her propped up on pillows. “Well the mystery has been solved about why I’ve been feeling so poorly lately,” she started. Christina then took John’s hand and placed it on her belly. John’s eyes widened in shock then surprise as he felt her slightly rounded belly. It had been flat before…the way she and Yasmin had been acting earlier and her comment just now….now it suddenly all made sense. 

“Is there something you want to tell me there love?” he finally asked, trying hard not to smile. 

Christina smiled at John. “I’m pregnant John, you and I are going to have a baby,” she said finally as she looked right into his deep brown eyes. “You and I are going to be parents my love,” she confirmed as tears filled her eyes. 

John was beyond surprised but happy, he never expected this! “Christina, love, you’ve made me so very happy darling,” John said, his voice full of emotion as he pulled her close and held her tightly in his arms, his own eyes filling with tears. The love of his life was carrying their child, he was beyond thrilled. He never thought he’d get this chance to have a family of his own but Christina had given that to him. “Thank you love for finally making me a father, I never thought I would get that chance,” John said as he cradled her face in his hands. He slowly kissed her, soft tender kisses that made her sigh as she melted in his arms. He trailed his lips down her jawline to her neck where he breathed in deeply of her scent as he nuzzled her, kissing and sucking the tender skin on her neck. “Is this okay love? I want to make love to you,” he whispered into her ear. 

“It’s more than okay; we can make love right up to the last month. My hormones are going to be in overdrive, so I’m going to want sex, and lots and lots of it,” Christina purred as she kissed him.

“That I can do,” John grinned as he pulled her even closer. She moaned as his hand cupped her breast through the silky material of her robe, stroking her nipple to hardness. He slipped his hand inside her robe, cupping her breast, palming its fullness. She arched and moaned softly as his fingers skillfully worked her nipple, rubbing and pinching. They quickly shed their clothes and Christina rolled over on her back bringing John with her. He settled himself against her, she reached down to stroke him but he was already hard, his erection throbbing to be inside her. He groaned, her soft touch almost doing him in. He nudged apart her legs with his knee and then he was sliding himself deep inside her groaning at the feel of her wet heat surrounding him, the tightness of her. He thrust himself inside of her slowly as they wrapped themselves around each other, he took his time with her slowly rolling his hips against her at first then when neither of them could stand it anymore, he drove into her hard and fast bringing both of them to completion. Her screams and his moans filled the room as they both came together. 

Christina sighed breathlessly as she fell back against the bed, exhausted as John then collapsed in her arms. John held her in his arms, his face buried in her neck as he tried to catch his breath. “I love you John,” Christina said softly as she gently ran her fingers through his long dark brown hair, she could feel her heart racing with his as he moved his head to rest against her breasts. Christina tenderly stroked his hair as she too tried to get her breathing to calm, enjoying the warm weight of his body on hers. 

John raised his head to look at her. “And I love you Christina,” he said as he kissed her gently. “With you I have everything that I thought I would never have, I love you so very much and I can’t wait to start our new life with our little one.” John rolled over on his back drawing Christina down beside him. She snuggled into him, draping her arm and leg across him as she laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He tucked a strand of sable coloured hair behind her ear as he softly kissed her. Christina sighed contentedly as she smoothed her hand over the damp hair on his chest. She then pressed a tender kiss to his chest as she wrapped her arm around his waist, lying beside him as he held her wrapped tightly in his own arms. “I wonder how far along you are,” John said as he gently ran a hand over her slightly rounded belly. “I don’t see a bump there just yet,” he teased.

“Not to worry, I’ll be big soon enough,” Christina retorted.

“And I can’t wait,” John replied. “Because you’ll still be the most beautiful woman to me and you’re all mine love,” he growled as he kissed his way down to her belly. “Hello there little one, I’m your father, and I can’t wait to meet you. I love you and your mum here very much,” he whispered softly against her belly kissing it as he lovingly stroked her belly with his hand, nuzzling her there. He laid his head across her stomach while Christina slowly stroked his hair. Christina still couldn’t believe how far she and John had come….and to think how it all started that night at the bar……not even in her wildest dreams did she imagine she would end up happily married and expecting. It was a once in a lifetime chance she was glad she had taken. Looking at John she smiled, she wouldn’t change a single thing. 


End file.
